A Stranger In Time
by Isobel Hatchett
Summary: During the Battle Of Hogwarts, Isobel Hatchet is fighting the Lestrange brothers at the same time when she gets hit by a strange curse that sends her back 20 years. She has to live with the knowledge that her new friends will die or become traitors, until she decides enough is enough. She has the power to change the war, and Merlin help her if she doesn't.
1. The Battle

**Hello, I have a few things to say before I start the story, basically this is my first time travel fic and my first fic with an OC, so I'd like it if you gave constructive criticism, but be nice. Also, the character's name is my username, which may sound cheesy, but the name was in fact created for this character, so I'm keeping it. Finally, I hope I'm a good enough writer to convey the personality of someone you've never heard of before, because in my mind, that's what makes a good author. For those who are reading my other fic, A Magical Bond, I may appear to have abandoned it, but I promise I haven't, just be patient with me. Here goes!**

* * *

 _Harry Potter is dead._

The words echoed around the eerily silent castle students and teachers alike cried at the sight of the Boy-Who-Lived in the gamekeeper's arms, and the Death eaters laughed. But Isobel didn't cry, or shout, or scream. She just stared at her friend, her yellow eyes blank. She knew that death happened in war, she heard people's stories and comforted them as they remembered. But the reality of it doesn't hit you until you're staring at it in the face. She had been hurt, she knew pain, ever since her childhood, but instead of weakening her, it turned her into someone who expected pain, into a weapon. She was _made_ for war. Death didn't bring her down, she didn't care, didn't _allow_ herself to care, until she had time. So she stared, knowing it would be up to someone in the crowd of students to bring their hope up, otherwise they would just let themselves be taken by Voldemort and punished for being a mudblood or for fighting for the light. A scarily soft voice jolted her out of her mind.

"The fight is over. Join me. Join my ranks, this is the last time I offer. You will be punished, of course, that you didn't see our way sooner, but those who refuse will die. Join me."

Urgh. How could someone as bloodthirsty as Voldemort have such a soft voice? Many people shuddered, but nobody moved. Finally he spoke again :

"Will nobody join me? ...Draco. Come. Your parents await, come."

Time froze. _Draco_. Isobel's eyes scanned the crowd around her, but didn't see him until he stepped forward. His blond hair was matted with blood, his robes slightly burnt, and his face. His face was the most horrid. He had given up, he had lost hope. Anger burning through her veins like so many times before, Isobel stepped forward after him.

"Draco."

He stopped. Her voice had reached him and he stopped. He didn't turn, he was unable to look at her face, into those yellow eyes that held so much softness but so much ferocity at the same time. But he stopped to listen, and so she continued :

"Draco, it's over. This is it. Now is the time you choose. You've never had that chance. The battle isn't finished, I'll keep fighting, and the others will too once they wake up, you can keep fighting too. Do what you want to do Draco, not what people tell you."

People murmured around her, no one understood why she was giving him a chance. But that's just who she is. She never hesitated beating up someone who preyed on the weak, but she also tried to understand why they acted that way. And on the first day the students came back from Christmas in fifth year, smelled the blood on him, saw him tremble, she understood Draco. They had become fiends, and she tried to help him escape the grip of his father. He trusted her to get him out of messes, he listened to her. And so, as he stood, immobile, he decided to turn, look her in the eyes. Grey met yellow for seconds, until he finally looked away, straight at his parents.

"Mother, Father. My apologies, but I've decided to live my own life. Goodbye."

He turned, stalked his way back up the steps, and caught Isobel's hand in his. Voldemort, however, was fuming. As the blond reached his white haired friend, he screamed those dreaded words, and a green light shot from his wand. Isobel only had time to push him, before the light wizzed passed. She turned to the offender, trembling in fury, her eyes glowed, her nails elongated into black claws, and a growl ripped from her throat. She shot a curse at the closest Death Eater, and within seconds, the battle was blazing again.

They were being pushed back into the castle, but she caught the sight of arrows flying from the forest, and grinned. Curse after curse, she found herself dueling Bellatrix, and her eyes glowed once again. This was the bitch who had killed Sirius, her friend, her mentor, and she would pay. Dearly. The two fought, one growling and snarling, the other cackling. But before long, Isobel was within arm's distance of the offending witch, and lashed out. Blood spurted from Bellatrix's throat and Isobel stopped to watch as she fell to the ground bleeding out, before wiping her bloodied hand on her robes. She heard a shout, turned around and was instantly in a duel with the Lestrange brothers. She could easily fight the two, but one of them – Rodolphus maybe – was pissed. He was shooting curses she had never seen before with a speed she troubled to keep up with.

She managed to protect herself, but then she heard a voice she never thought she would hear again. Stupidly, she turned her head. She saw Harry emerge from his invisibility cloak after he had deflected a killing curse coming her way, and heard people cheer and call his name, but in that moment, Rodolphus hit her. Square in the chest, where a blue light started to expand, to cover her whole body, and then she was swirling, being squeezed, and promptly passed out.


	2. A Surprising Arrival

**Hey, I'm updating already because it's quite hard to grasp a story with only one chapter, but in the future, I won't update so quickly, I hope you don't mind. Also my updates won't be very regular, I could update 2 days in a row and then not update for 2 weeks, but I will definitely try to complete this story. The best way to get me not to abandon or to update quickly is to follow, favourite and review! Here goes.**

* * *

The Great Hall was alive with chatter as the students caught up with the events of the summer. It was the middle of the Welcoming Feast, first years were in awe at the magic round them and the stories their older neighbours were telling them, and a small group of seventh years, over at the Gryffindor table, were taking full advantage of that.

"...Oh yeah! Seriously, that cat is the devil incarnate! She can read minds you see, one time, when I was just a little firstie you, I was thinking about going to get something to eat, only problem was, it was after curfew, and then the little bi-"

"James."

"Sorry Moony, the horrid creature came out of nowhere and attacked me!"

"Prongs mate, you do know that story doesn't make sense? One minute you're talking about reading minds, then she attacks you... doesn't follow the story. However, kiddies, he's right. Avoid the demon cat at all costs. You should be fine. Oh and the Slytherins, they're bad –"

The boy froze, his eyes stuck on something above his head. Frowning in confusion, the other's followed his gaze and the first years yelped. There, a blue light was spreading. The Hall quickly became silent, the Professors rushed over to the table, but the light was still expanding, and slowly taking the shape of a person. As soon as the light disappeared, said person hovered for a second before crashing down on the table, right on the plates of the four boys and a few first years. They stared, eyes wide, at the young woman and took in her appearance. White hair, cuts and grazes across her face, blood all over her robes her hair and around her right hand fingernails. Seconds passed before the first years screamed and the professors moved into action, levitating her and rushing off to the Hospital wing.

The children closest were crying, and some older girls ripped themselves out of their surprise and horror to go and comfort them, but the four young men were just sitting, eyes wind, food falling from their mouths, seeing the state of the girl long after she was gone. They suddenly remembered there was a war going on, and in one year, that might be them, that might be their friends. They pushed their plates away in disgust, feeling they might vomit any moment.

* * *

Hermione had always been the brains of their little quartet, and not many people knew that Isobel also had a very powerful sense of deduction. So when she awoke and heard the voices of Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, she assumed that the latter and she had died. The odd feeling of relief filled her brain, but fear filled her heart. What would happen now? Why did she have to die? She wanted to help! How would Harry, so emotionally fragile and who had already lost too many people, react when he found her dead body? She opened her eyes and found herself in the infirmary of Hogwarts.

 _Maybe I'm alive and we won._

 _Wishful thinking. Dumbledore wouldn't be here then, would he?_

 _Then this is my heaven?_

 _Or hell, you never know. You've done bad things._

 _But for the right reasons. We were at war, it isn't murder in that case. And as for the threats and, violence, I was protecting the weak against those who took advantage._

She looked around and let all her senses take over. She wanted to know as much as she could about the afterlife. A familiar smell hit her nose. She knew Remus had died, she had seen him, along with Tonks, but had not expected him to be with her. His death saddened her, and if the scent of blood was any indicator, it was particularly gory. She froze, however, when she looked over at him. Cuts and bruises could be seen on his face, arms and chest, he wasn't wearing a shirt because of his wounds. But what shocked her more was the green paste slathered all over him. Many problems arose from this paste, as it was specifically to heal werewolf wounds : 1) last night wasn't a full moon, hence he shouldn't have any such wounds, even from Greyback, 2) this was the afterlife, he shouldn't have to change, 3) the smell was different to the one she knew. There was no vodka in it, but it was an ingredient that he had added a few years ago and since then he had been unable to go without, 4) why was he being healed by Madam Pomfrey? Usually, he left for the full and didn't come back for a few days, preferring to heal by himself.

Yes, many problems, many questions, but she would have to deal with them later since Madam Pomfrey was approaching her. Apparently she was dead too, and so many others would join them if she wasn't there. Oh well.

"Ah! You're awake, good. You've been unconscious for three days my dear."

"Three days?"

"Indeed, we were quite worried. You had many wounds and you hit your head quite hard when you... arrived."

Before the conversation could go any further, Professor Dumbledore approached, the familiar twinkle in his eyes bright and comforting.

"Hello dear, I'm glad you're awake. I've been wanting to ask you questions since you got here. If you don't mind I'll do that now." Isobel nodded her consent and he continued. "Good. Now can you tell me you're name?"

"My name? But... you already know my name. It's Hatchet, Isobel Hatchet." She responded, frowning.

"Forgive me, but what makes you think I would know your name?"

It wasn't an insult, she knew it, but her eyes glowed nonetheless.

"Because I was your student maybe? Or because you've spent enough time with Harry that you know the names of his friends? Or perhaps because because I'm the only student animagus in your school?"

The old man frowned. He really didn't know who she was, but how could he not? He sent her and her friends on a wild goose chase that lasted almost the whole year to find the Horcruxes. Then an idea formed in her mind. It was farfetched, and bloody impossible, but this was the magical world, any thing was possible.

"Oh my God."

"What is it, my dear?" He knew she had just figured something out, it was all over her face.

She looked over at Remus, a few beds over, and took in his appearance. No wrinkles, no scars where there should be... she turned back to the professor and asked in a broken voice, one she had never heard herself speak in before :

"What year is it?"

"1978."

"Shit." She breathed. She so, so wished she wasn't that good at deducing things, she so wished she was dead. But no, she was simply twenty years in the past. Professor Dumbledore seemed to understand this, as he asked :

"When are you from?"

"1998"

"Ah. In that case I will leave you to wrap your mind over things, and will be back tomorrow. Good luck."

And he left. He just left. _Good luck_ , she scoffed. She was going to need a bloody lot of it. Just then, a heartbeat quickened minutely, sign of someone waking up. She turned to Remus, who was opening his eyes and groaning as if in pain from a hangover. Her checked himself over, sighing at the sight of his wounds, before looking over at her. Despite all his pain, he managed a great smile, full of kindness and joy to see her awake.

"Hi, glad to see you awake. I'm Remus Lupin."

Isobel smiled softly. She knew who he was, not just his name but his affliction and his personality, an she loved him like she loved Sirius and Harry and Draco. She loved him like a best friend and a confidante, but he didn't know her.

"Glad to be awake. I'm Isobel Hatchet."


	3. 10 Questions

**As always with a new story, I just can't stay away! Review and follow!**

* * *

The next afternoon found Isobel in her hospital bed, staring into space, thinking of her situation. Remus had left that morning, his wounds all healed, and she was regretting his absence. They had talked well through the night, exchanging stories of their school years (well Remus talked, Isobel listened and laughed at the antics of the Marauders), and she found herself quite enjoying her time with him. Back in her time, they hadn't really spoken much, of course conversing when he was with Sirius, but she had never really gotten the time to talk to him alone, to get to know him.

As Isobel pondered, she realised the possibilities that were open to her. She could save James and Lily, she could ensure Sirius never went to Azkaban and Remus never found himself alone, and she could tell the world that Peter was not to be trusted. Or... she could also save him, prevent him from ever giving his life and loyalty to Voldemort. In any case, she could make sure her friends, both from the future and those she'd make here, had happy lives. It would be a lot of work and responsibility, but she was experienced in those things, having an abusive mother who was hard to please, having befriended the Golden Trio when the arrived at Hogwarts in her fifth year, and having taken on the task of freeing Draco Malfoy.

She was still staring into space when her advanced hearing picked up the sound of Professor Dumbledore's feet bringing him her way. Half a minute later, he was in front of her, his eyes twinkling, and she had to suppress a growl at the memory of his manipulations.

 _Stop, none of his manipulations matter in this timeline, Harry isn't born yet. He's the only one we can trust with the truth... for now._

"Good afternoon, Miss Hatchet." He started.

"Good afternoon, Professor. Call me Isobel, please, I want nothing to do with that name."

"Oh? Very well. So are you ready to answer some questions?" She nodded, so he continued. "Can you tell me how you got here?"

"I was in a battle, I was dueling two Death Eaters, and one shot me with a curse I've never seen before. Next thing I know, I wake up twenty years in the past." She replied robotically.

"Ah. Am I to assume the war is still going strong in twenty years?"

"Yes and no. In 1981, Tom will be defeated and will run away into hiding. He comes back fourteen years later and the battle I was in before I came here was the final battle. Unfortunately I ... left before I could see who won." She explained.

"Hmm. We shall leave talk of the future for another time. It seems quite complicated and I will have many questions. Of course one shouldn't meddle with time, but I get the feeling you know how to destroy him, so the sooner the better. Onto more pressing matters. Will you join the school for your seventh year?"

"If that's alright with you. I spent mine on the run, so I don't really know what we're doing."

"Hmm. And you mentioned you were an animagus? Am I to understand from your hair and eyes that it went wong?"

"Yes, sir. I was... forced to transform before my time, so there are changes. Thankfully, most are to my advantage. I have white hair and yellow eyes, as you can see, but I can also change any part of my body, including my vocal cords or my nails and such. Uh... also I may have some slight anger issues." She detailed, finishing with a blush.

"Hmm, I understand. Well, I will inform the ministry and we can get you registered –"

"No! Sorry but in my time I was registered and it didn't go too well. Obviously with my appearance questions will be asked, but we can come up with an excuse. I'd like to keep this advantage a secret as long as possible."

The Headmaster seemed to ponder this a moment, before accepting and moving on :

"Do you have a backstory planned?"

"No need really, my actual story can be used as a backstory. I was home schooled, my witch mother died (she's in Azkaban, but whatever), my Muggle father left me because he didn't know how to handle a magical child, and so over the summer I came to visit here, which will explain how I know the castle so well, and there. I was in a battle but managed to make it here before I died."

"Hmm. Very well. Madam Pomfrey has given you permission to leave and I will give you some money to get your things in Diagon Alley while everyone else is in class. One last question, why do you call Voldemort by his birth name?"

"Oh, it's a habit. See he tabooed his name so my friends and I have been calling him Tom for the last year or so. And I know his name because you told my friend his story, who then told me. I know everything there is to know about Voldemort's past."

"Wonderful! Well then, let's get you going, I'll get Hagrid to go with you to Diagon"

"Yes, sir."

As the Headmaster turned to leave, Isobel remembered something.

"Wait, Professor? Um... does a prophecy exist before it's been told? I mean if a prophecy says that only one specific person can kill Tom, but it hasn't been told yet, ad won't for another couple of years, is it still true?"

After a minute of concentration, Dumbledore finally responded, and Isobel felt her heart lighten with relief :

"I should think not, Isobel, for otherwise the prophecy could have been made sooner or by someone else. In the situation you spoke of, I think the prophecy must have happened as soon as the person was conceived."

"Good. I'll get ready for my trip to Diagon Alley, then."

Dumbledore nodded, before exiting the hospital wing and leaving Isobel to go on with her business.


	4. Meeting the crew

**Hello, I'm gonna be honest, I have no idea where this is going. I have a few scenes played out in my min, I just don't know how to get there, so forgive me if I make some detours tat are seemingly pointless. Sorry this one's a bit short, hope you enjoy anyway. Here goes nothing!**

* * *

Once Isobel had put on the Gryffindor robes that Madam Pomfrey had provided, she made her way down to the Great Hall just in time for dinner. Eyeing the table rapidly, she found a free seat right next to the Marauders and internally cheered. Walking over, she reminded herself of the plan : they were to trust her, befriend her, and maybe she would be able to influence some of their future actions and save them all from their terrible fates.

"Hi." She smiled shyly at the boys. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Yeah go ahead." Answered a blond who she knew to be Remus.

"Thanks. I'm Isobel."

And so they all introduced each other, Isobel having to refrain from growling when Peter mumbled his name.

"So, Isobel, what brought you to Hogwarts in such a terrible state the other day?" asked Sirius, and Isobel heard the soft thud of Remus' foot colliding with his shin, followed by a whispered _You can't just ask people that, she might not want to relive such a thing!_

Stifling an amused grin, she replied. "It's fine, Remus, don't worry about it." She took no notice of his surprise that she actually heard him, and turned to Sirius' bright eyes. "I was in a... fight, you could say... though it was more of a small battle. I was supposed to come to Hogwarts and since my _dear_ partners thought I was to young to fight, they portkeyed me here. I don't know why, I took out more than them put together. Anyway, I passed out because it was so far away."

The boys, except Remus who seemed to have some tact, all stared at her wide eyed.

"You mean you fought in the war?" asked James.

"Yeah, and I plan on continuing once I graduate." She answered with a shrug.

"But what if you get hurt?" squeaked Peter, and bile started turning in Isobel's stomach. If she was going to stop him from joining Voldemort she would have to get over her aversion for him. Before she could reply, Sirius spoke up.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Pete. Remember that."

Isobel snorted, remembering something he had told her back in her time and added : "No, what doesn't kill me should run, 'cause now I'm fucking pissed."

The snorts of laughter and grins of pride told her she was one step closer to befriending them.

"So anyway, where were you before?"

"Home schooled."

"Oh, why did that stop?"

"My mother is the only other witch in my family and she died."

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry." Remus breathed softly as he glared at James.

"No, no. It's fine. She wasn't a vey kind woman and I've had time to get over it anyway. Plus I – I don't know, I haven't really felt anything for years... I know it's weird but it's like my emotions are dampened or something. Except anger. I have major anger issues." She responded matter-of-factly, ignoring the weird looks the boys were sending her. They ate in silence for a moment, Isobel stuffing her face with as much meat as she could, before James spoke again.

"Sorry, but what's up with your hair and eyes? I mean, that's not a fashion statement is it?"

Remus glared, utterly appalled at the Head Boy's behaviour and lack of tact, but before he could say anything, Isobel was bursting with laughter, causing them all to look at her, surprised, before chuckling along her.

"I'm sorry, it's just – " she started once she had managed to start breathing again. "It's just you have no idea how many people ask me that. No, it's not a fashion statement, there was an accident during once of my experiments and, it's been this way ever since. I can't change it, either with magic or Muggle tools."

"Oh right. Sorry."

She waved him off. "Nah, don't worry about it. I got over my freakish looks years ago."

They continued chatting while they ate, becoming more ad more open and at ease. Isobel really enjoyed their company, but couldn't help but feel saddened by Sirius. In her time, his eyes were dead. There was no mirth, no life in them, it seemed the only reason he got up in the morning was to escape the nightmares or to train her in controlling her volatile Animagus form. Here, he was so carefree, laughing all the time, making bad puns, winking at giggling girls. He was happy.

On the way back to the dorm, the sadness was replaced by uncontrollable anger. Voldemort and the Ministry had done this. Peter had taken away his best friend, Crouch had sent him to Azkaban without a trial, Fudge had refused to listen to the truth, and Bellatrix had killed him. Without warning, her eyes glowed gold and her hands began to shake uncontrollably. Seeing this, Isobel cursed and sped in the opposite direction, towards the Room of Requirement to find a room that would withstand a literal explosion of magic and violence, ignoring the confused calls of the Marauders. She got there just as the tremors made it to her whole body, making it inside just as the spasms sent her to the floor.


	5. Wasted Knowledge

The door to the Room of Requirement finally opened, and Isobel stepped out, robes tattered, and completely exhausted. She lifted her wand and muttered a quiet _Avis_ , shoulders slumping when a lone sparrow burst from the tip and only managed to flap it's wings twice before disappearing.

"Bloody great." She muttered.

It was only then that she noticed the huge bear-like dog waiting a few feet away, head tilted to the side an worry clouding his eyes. How very inconspicuous. She managed to fight of the urge to roll her eyes and instead smiled. They couldn't know everything she knew before they trusted her completely and she figured out how to tell them.

"Hello, you. What's a cute dog like you doing here?" she sat on the floor, back to the wall, and beckoned the dog over. It complied eagerly, and shoved it's muzzle in her awaiting hands. She giggled. She knew exactly who this was and thinking of Sirius acting this way with her was plain hilarious, she just didn't have the energy to laugh as much as she'd like to.

"That was quite a useful room don't you think? If I hadn't found it, I might have exploded in front of everyone. Can you imagine that? The new girl who appeared out of nowhere covered in blood suddenly exploding everything around her? The rumours would fly fast." Padfoot whined and cocked his head to the side again. "Ah don't worry about me. I just have some anger problems. I sometimes start to convulse and that means my magic's about to come out. Don't tell anyone though, no one knows just how dangerous I can be, and if they did, they'd avoid me, and I'd be all alone. Sometimes I go away and just fire hexes all over the place, to spend some energy so I don't blow up."

This was all part of her plan. It was all true, of course, but she knew that Sirius would go back to his friends and tell them everything. The people who had befriended Remus Lupin would see in her the same as they saw in him : a poor child who had problems in their life and desperately needed friends, people to talk to, people to trust. The sooner they trusted her, the sooner she could save their lives.

They both heard the footsteps that echoed across the corridor, but while Padfoot ran and hid, Isobel couldn't even muster the energy to get up. Thankfully, it was only the Headmaster, rounding the corner and gliding over to her.

"Are you alright Miss – Isobel?" he asked once he reached the tattered creature on the floor.

"Absolutely spiffing, sir. Just getting my energy back."

"Well in that case, I hope you won't mind following me to my office."

Biting back a string of insults, she rose with much difficulty and staggered along the corridor, hardly noticing when the professor said the password to his office, and only waking out of her stupor once she was sat in the chair in front of the desk, facing the Headmaster. He reached into his robes, pulled out a potion of some sort and handed it to her.

"Pepper up. You seem to need it."

She sighed with relief and downed the potion, not caring about the steam coming from her ears, and only focusing on her replenishing energy. Once she seemed back to normal, Professor Dumbledore spoke :

"The question about the prophecy you asked this afternoon; I assume you would like to fulfil it yourself and vanquish Voldemort before it's spoken?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. Messing with time is dangerous, I cannot allow you to do so."

"Are you joking?" she asked, incredulous.

"I'm afraid not."

"But you said - "

"Yes, I remember what I said, but I've had some time to ponder, and I don't think it would be wise to reveal the secrets of the future."

"Why? This is a gift! It would be stupid not to use it! This is war! People are going to die! I'm the only one who can prevent these deaths and prevent the Second Wizarding War!"

"Yes, this is war. What would happen if Voldemort was to find out where you came from and used it against us? What if you prevent an event that had to happen? What if the future you lead us to is even worse than the future you came from?"

"It won't be!" she shouted, desperate. "I can fight from the shadows, I can even _not_ fight if that's what it takes, I can be just a source of information. Professor, please! You have no idea what will happen. There will be death. There will be orphans, people who lost siblings, lovers, children! You can't ask me to stand by and let that happen, you can't expect me to stand by and not use my knowledge. I _know_ what steps he's taken, I _know_ how to kill him!"

"I'm sorry, Isobel. I understand, but it's too big a risk to take." He said with finality.

Isobel understood that there was no way she could change his mind. She would have to stay, because everyone knew there was no way to travel to the future, and in a school filled with dead people, people she could save, but wasn't allowed to. She would have to look in the faces of people who only had years to live, look at the parents of her friends, knowing they would grow up orphans, even though she had the power to prevent it. She expected another loss of control, but instead, for the first time in years, tears filled her eyes. Sorrow engulfed her and she fled the room, wanting to hide from everyone.

Not looking, or listening, where she was going, she rounded the corner, only to fall in a great heap of books and robes.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed.

"Merlin, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, I wasn't looking."

"Whatever." The boy rose and started dusting off his robes. Not eager to look at someone else who might be dead, Isobel picked up his books. "Hey, you're that new girl, aren't you? Hatchet?"

She looked at him. Damn she wished she hadn't. Regulus Black was standing in front of her, eyeing her curiously. He was the worst person she could have bumped into, while the others maybe had years, he only had months. Steeling herself, refusing to keep on this emotional nonsense, she replied.

"Isobel. I don't go by that coward's name."

She held out her hand, waiting for him to shake it. He seemed to jauge her, before taking her hand cautiously.

"Black. Regulus Black. You're new so I'll be lineant, but don't go round bumping into Slytherins if you can help it."

She was torn between scoffing at the threat or smiling at the fact that he cared. She went with smiling. They parted and, making sure there was no evidence of her emotional episode, Isobel walked into the loud Gryffindor common room, and saw Sirius discussing something seemingly important to the other Marauders. Peter shot her a look, and she knew she had succeeded in making them discuss her. But that was unimportant now that she couldn't save them.


	6. Severus Snape

**To those who think naming a character after myself is pathetic, I repeat my first note : I am named after my character, not the other way round. And even if I was self inserting myself, it's nothing to do with you, I write whatever the hell I want. I'd also like to repeat that if you have constructive criticism, go ahead! But there's no point insulting me if I don't learn anything from it. Sorry to those of you who have been kind, a reviewer just pissed me off earlier. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

There was a flaw in Dumbledore's plan - or rules or whatever the hell they were. It seemed impossible, but seen the circumstances, that was the best he could do. He had told her that she wasn't allowed to change anything. The thing is, just by being there she was changing things. Her mere presence could affect the past/future, which worried her immensely. Yes, she wanted to change things, but everything would have had to be planned; change the right events so that there were the right consequences. But her presence wasn't planned. If she was there but did nothing at all, things _could_ change for the worse.

So she isolated herself. She tried her best not to stand out, she spoke to no one, avoided everyone, especially the Marauders or the two Slytherins she knew would come over to the light eventually. None of this made sense to the group of Gryffindors, since Sirius had obviously gone to tell them that she was lonely and scared she'd be shunned, yet every time they tried to approach her, she fled. Eventually, they gave up. Long after the other students, but one day, thankfully, they had just started respecting her wishes and left her alone.

Sirius, however, had not. His friends all told him to leave it, but he took no notice. He followed her to her spot – by the edge of the forest, near the lake – and approached her as dog. The first few times, she ignored him, but the temptation was too great, and one day she started talking to him, running her fingers through his thick fur and staring out into the lake. Talking calmed her, and though she knew it was really Sirius, she managed to convince herself that it was merely a dog, that he couldn't understand her. In any case, he couldn't come and question her about anything she said. Not that she said anything of importance, she just told him of her life, she just let go of what was on her heart, careful of the wording so that he could never guess where, or rather when, she was from.

This was where they were one evening in mid September, staring out into the lake as the Sun sunk low towards the ground :

"...It's just that this place reminds me so much of where I was before and the people remind me that my friends are gone, and that I'll never see them again. Everything makes me feel like I'm betraying them. I know that it's childish and that they'd want me to be happy and have fun and all that, but how can I when they're not here? It's my choice to be alone, but ... I don't know, it's stupid, I know that, I just can't help it."

Padfoot whined sadly and nuzzled Isobel, who was still busy stroking him. They sat in silence, until their heads snapped towards the school. Someone was coming. From the trees behind them emerged Severus Snape, with the same frown he wore years in the future. Sirius started to growl menacingly and Snape looked up in surprise.

"Sorry, I hadn't realised someone was here already. Isobel right? Regulus mentioned you didn't like your last name."

Internally begging him to leave, she replied curtly. "Yes. Severus?"

He nodded and Isobel turned back towards the lake, hoping he'd leave. Padfoot's growling grew louder as Snape approached and sat a few feet away from the yellow eyed girl, who swatted at the dog to get him to shut up and get over his hatred for Slytherins. They stayed in silence for a while, until Snape went and ruined it.

"So what's wrong with your father? Why don't you go by "that coward's name" as you told Regulus?"

Isobel stiffened. The first question he asked and it had to be so personal.

"He was a Muggle incapable of raising a magical child, so when my mother died, he abandoned me." She replied without emotion. Padfoot seemed interested in this information as he cocked his head to the side.

"Oh sorry." She simply shrugged. "How come you don't hang out with your Gryffindors? And how come you're talking civilly with a Slytherin?"

"I prefer being alone. And I don't really care about Houses. If you're nice to me, then I'm nice to you. I don't see why the colour of your tie should change any of that. Sure, most of your House is prejudiced against Muggle-borns, but until I have reason to believe a specific one of you is, then I'll remain civil towards that person."

Padfoot let out a sort of snort and Snape just rose his brows at her. Once again, they sat in silence, until the Sun set and Snape finally decided to get back to the castle, leaving her alone with Sirius once more. She reflected on the afternoon that had passed and found it had been quite enjoyable. Speaking with Padfoot was great, but she missed actual interaction.

"You know, Snuffles," she ignored his glare and smiled. He had always hated that name. "I think it's time for me to get my shit together. I'm going to go make some friends!"

She jumped up and started making her way over to the castle, while Padfoot disappeared into the forest. Isobel knew he wanted to get back before her so that he could greet her. She was going to see the Marauders and try and forget that they would die. Moping around wouldn't solve anything, she couldn't go back so she was going to have a life here, consequences be damned.


	7. All Is Fair In Love And War

**Hello everyone, another update, remember that reviews make me very happy and more prone to update faster!**

* * *

It hadn't taken much for the boys to accept her, they still remembered the first conversation they had in the Great Hall and what Sirius had told them, and they were soon acting as if they had spent months getting to know each other and were the best of friends. And so a week after Isobel had decided to leave her bubble, she found herself studying in the common room with James (though he was clearly paying no attention to his work) while the other three were at the Shrieking Shack for the full moon. Apparently, they hadn't wanted her to be alone, so James had been nominated to stay with her.

"Hey, Isobel?" James said after a while.

"Hmm?"

"You're a girl, right?" he asked and she raised her eyebrows.

"Was that a question or a statement?"

"Uh... both?" he answered, though he seemed unsure.

 _Jesus Christ, he's as clueless as Harry and Ron!_ She thought. "Yes, James, I am indeed a girl. Why?"

"Do you know why Evans doesn't like me?"

Isobel sighed. She was now being asked to get involved in someone's love life. She was never good with romantic advice, and seeing James and Lily's relationship over the last month, she wasn't sure how _anyone_ could salvage it, yet alone her. But it obviously worked out in the end or Harry wouldn't exist.

"How long have you been after her?" she asked, slightly apprehensive.

"Since the middle of first year."

"And have you ever changed tactics?"

"Of course not, why would I do that?"

Isobel had to physically restrain herself from groaning by biting her lip. If he was any less clueless, the world would be doomed.

"You've been after her for ages, and even after all that time, even if it's obvious it's not working, you don't change tactics?"

"Well..." she noticed he started shifting uncomfortably. At least he seemed to be understanding what he was doing wrong. "How else is she going to notice me?"

 _Oh my God, he sounds like a toddler._ "Oh, she notices you. She bloody hates you, though, so I think it's doing the opposite of what you want it to do. Why don't you just stop being a prick and teasing her or embarrassing her all the time, and actually show her that you're a nice guy."

"And how do I do that?"

"Just treat her like you would a friend."

"A friend?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes. Treat her like you treat me. I mean, it's visible that you're kind and caring, whereas when you speak to her, you just show your arrogant side. Or better yet, don't acknowledge her at all. Only speak to her if she speaks to you, and when she does, don't tease her or anything... basically, just be serious when you're around her. She likes maturity. And calling her by her first name might hell too."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because it's obvious to everyone except you. That and I also happen to share a dorm with her." She shrugged.

"Right, yeah."

And they went back to their comfortable silence, Isobel working on her Transfiguration paper, and James still thinking intensively about something or other. As expected, she didn't have to wait long to know what he was thinking about, as he brought it up quite quickly.

"Hey, how do you feel about the war?"

She sighed, putting down her quill, knowing she wouldn't be finishing the essay any time that night.

"I think it's going badly and I can't wait to be able to do something about it."

"So you will be joining the war effort?"

"Definitely. I was practically raised as a soldier, I know war, I know pain, none of it's new to me, so as far as I'm concerned, none of it can touch me whereas I can do a whole lot of damage to the other side."

"What do you mean none of it can touch you?"

"I mean that bad things – the sort of things that only happen when you're involved in a war – have already happened to me, so I trained myself not to let any of it get to me. If one of my friends die, I won't be consumed by grief, I'll just fight harder, and if I get injured, I'll just keep fighting anyway. Lots of things happen in war, but none of it can surprise me anymore. I know how to get through them."

"If you say so."

He seemed to realise that this was a little personal and dropped the subject, and though she knew that what she had said had made him more wary of everything that would happen after graduation, she knew that he had already made his mind up, like many other Gryffindor sixth and seventh years. They would fight, whatever the risks.

* * *

 **Sorry it was a bit short, thanks for reading, remember to review!**


	8. What Friends Are For

**Hi, thanks to those that have followed and reviewed and all that, I hope I'll get more readers soon, though I think not many people like OC stories. Anyway! On with the show!**

* * *

It was the beginning of October while Isobel was on her way to lunch after a particularly difficult Herbology class, when her advanced hearing picked up voices coming from an empty classroom :

"...have you thought about our deal or do you need us to persuade you some more?"

Her yellow eyes glowed. Whichever timeline she was in, there would always be some brutes who thought bullying was fun, and it would always be up to her to stop it! She changed course, taking an empty corridor and trusting her ears to take her to where she was needed.

"N-Never! I won't betray them, whatever you do to me!"

Isobel froze at the sound of this new voice. She was expecting a young student, and instead the voice she heard was distinctly Peter's. She was running full speed, now, eyes blazing, a growl rumbling in her throat. Over time, she had started to see that Peter wasn't a traitor, but a naive little boy. She had taken up the responsibility of protecting him, yet teaching him that life wasn't all butterflies either.

"Please!" scoffed a third voice. "They don't care about you, they only keep you around to inflate their egos!"

With a bang, the door smashed open and Isobel barged in. She didn't need to pause to see and identify the four Slytherins that held Peter captive, though Snape and Regulus stayed back, not wanting to be involved, but not wanting to be traitors to their House either. Within a second, the two were thrown against the far wall, where they stuck. Isobel was clearly livid. Her teeth were growing to become fangs, then shrinking again repeatedly and her hair was wild. Her eyes had a crazed look about them that made the two remaining Slytherins hesitate before reaching for their wands. But she was faster.

Not even two seconds after she had entered the room, Isobel was putting her wand away, preferring the non-magical way. She grabbed the boys by the throat and slammed them hard against the wall, giving them a few seconds to get over their fear before speaking.

"Hello Mulciber, Avery. How are we today?" she spoke in a seemingly calm and soft voice, making them only whimper some more. "Were you having fun torturing my friend here? Did you get bored with the first and second years? Cowards!" she spat, suddenly aggressive again. "You attack people four on one for the fun of it! And you wonder why people are prejudiced against your House! Now, what do you want with Peter?"

None of them answered, and she tightened her grip, choking them slightly. She knew it was no use, they wouldn't tell her anything, so after a while, she let them go, hissing at them when they sped through the door. She then turned to Snape and Regulus.

"An you two, stop acting like bloody sheep and start thinking for yourselves! You'll never be happy if you stop yourselves from being the men you want to be. Stop following orders blindly, you're good people. Show it."

She let them down, more gently than the previous two, the actual offenders, and let them leave, giving them each a nod that they answered with one of their own. Finally, she turned to Peter.

"You alright?"

He took a moment to compose himself, stood up and brushed off his clothes before answering.

"Yes, they only threatened me this time."

"This time? They cornered you before?"

"Yes, once before. They want me to join them... join You-know-who." He whispered, afraid once again.

"Remember, Peter : chin up, shoulders out. You are a good person, an adequate fighter and you don't need to be shy or afraid. Though this is a bit concerning..."

He nodded and followed her instructions, before they left the classroom.

"You know they're going to come at you again, right?" he nodded. "Don't worry, we won't let him get you, but you're going to have to fight your way out of some situations, we won't always be there to back you up." He nodded once more. "...You do know it's not true, what they said? You're a Marauder, not a fanboy. The others trust you with their secrets, they love you, and they'll never hurt you like that."

His confidence seemed to be slowly come back, and before long, the bounce in his step came back. Just before they entered the Great Hall, Isobel put her arm out to stop her friend.

"If you decide to tell them anything... please don't mention Snape and Regulus. I think they're good people and you know how Sirius and James would react to them being there."

Peter simply nodded before rushing over to the table and filling his plate besides the other three Marauders, Isobel joining him a few seconds later, shaking her head fondly at his Ron-like way of eating.

As she filled her plate, slower than her friends yet still enthusiastic at the sight of all the meat, she felt someone's gaze upon her. She turned her head towards the teacher's table and saw Dumbledore staring right at her. Only at that moment did she realise that she may have changed something she 'shouldn't have' by saving Peter. Smirking at the Headmaster, she resumed eating. It seemed to her that whatever she did, she was still changing the future. Maybe minimally, but still, change is change. And change can be good.

* * *

 **Another short one, sorry. Review!**


	9. The Bloody Hogsmeade Visit

**Hello, sorry for the wait, I'll try to pick up the pace in the future! Go check out my story A Magical Bond!**

* * *

Another week rolled by without any incidents involving Peter and the Slytherins, and soon the students found themselves chatting happily with their friends as they made their way down to the village for their first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. It was also a day to celebrate for the Marauders, as James had finally persuaded Lily to go with him, promising that if she didn't like it, he would lay off for good. The others had tried to drag Isobel to various sites and shops, as this was supposed to be the first time she had ever visited the village. She managed to avoid this, however, by stating that her mother had taken her a few years before.

So they walked the streets, guessing at how James' date was going and eating the load of sugar quills and chocolate frogs they had purchased at Honeydukes.

"Oh boys, I have to go to the book shop!" Isobel announced as they passed the shop in question.

"What? Whatever for, Bells?" asked Sirius, looking at her as if she had grown a second head.

"I need a new potions book because _someone_ spilled permanent ink all over my old one. Go ahead, I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks later."

Sirius immediately took a step back while the other Remus and Peter watched with amused smiles.

"Right, well in that case, we'll just... let you deal with that and... make our way over to Zonko's."

Isobel merely rolled her eyes and made her way into the shop without a second look, leaving the boys to themselves. They strolled further into the village, sometimes coming across Slytherins coming in the opposite direction, towards the joke shop.

"... I honestly hope she likes it, though, otherwise we're going to have a sulking James on our hands for mon – Oi, watch it!"

A Slytherin fouth year hand just run into Sirius. Shooting him a panicked look, he rushed off without another word.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Dunno... maybe he didn't want to get on the bad side of a seventh year. Who cares anyway?" responded Peter.

"If that was it, he could have apologised." Muttered the dog animagus.

"Uh... is it just me or is every single Slytherin going towards the school?" asked Remus.

Indeed, it seemed there was a wave of green tied students going the opposite way than them, towards the carriages that would lead them back to school, some rushing, some huddled in groups chatting quietly and looking around nervously.

"What the... it's 3 p.m.! We still have hours left!"

"I say we follow them... this is weird, they have to be up to something."

With a quick look, they agreed and sunk into the shadows of the buildings around them, stalking the suspicious students. They made it a few feet past the border of the village when cracks of apparition and the first scream sounded. Wands out, they twirled, only to see 50 or so Death Eaters already attacking groups of students in the streets. Without hesitating, all three rushed forward to help, only to be struck back as they reached the border of the village. It seemed there was a force field around Hogsmeade, trapping the students inside with no hope of help to come, and the three Marauders were only able to watch.

With a bang, the Three Broomsticks door opened, releasing older students and a few teachers, who all rushed to the village's aid, including a black haired bespectacled boy, a red-head, and a white haired girl with a snarl on her face. Without hesitating, Isobel ran to help a group of third years who valiantly stood against three Death Eaters, sending disarming spells at them. The furious seventh year took one of them down before the other two even registered her presence, and then began a glorious duel, two masked villains against one skilled student.

She twirled and ducked, sending colourful silent spells and putting up shields to protect herself and the younger students. In a sudden movement, Isobel ripped out one of their throats and he fell, dead, mere seconds before the second one. She paused only to advise the frightened students to go hide in the pub, before rushing to another group of Voldemort's followers. With Professor McGonagall's help, it only took a minute or so for the attackers to fall unconscious, after which Isobel moved to help Madam Rosmerta.

A few younger students were falling, but slowly, the villagers, students and professors an older students were gaining on the Death Eaters. Hagrid was withstanding all sorts of curses, sending the offenders into walls; Lily and James were fighting back to back, receiving deep cuts but flooring their attackers nonetheless; Alice Jones and a few Hufflepuff friends were stunning and binding all those that dew near; and a few fourth and fifth years were able to disarm their opponents and. Snap their wands. That is until, in a crack like thunder, Lord Voldemort himself appeared in the middle of the cobbled street.

Immediately, the atmosphere changed. He walked slowly, sending off killing curses every few seconds, each time hitting a target, whether an opponent or one of his own followers, he did not care. His eyes narrowed, however, when a white haired, yellow eyed witch covered in blood stood before him, blocking his way. He raised his wand slowly, and shot a curse which she deflected.

They stared at each other for a few moments, blocking out the others fighting around them, before the burst into movement. Once again, Isobel was ducking and twirling, deflecting green shots of light ad shooting her own red, blue and white ones. They fought hard and fast, Voldemort wondering who this girl was, Isobel trying to shake the sweat and blood from her eyes, a frown harrowing her brow, trying to find an opening. Finally having enough of these games, Tom Riddle disappeared, in the middle of the duel. Only to reappear behind her.

The three Marauders stuck behind the barrier watched as the Dark Lord grabbed a fist full of white hair and disapparated along with Isobel.

* * *

 **Remember to review! I hope this chapter added a bit of spice to the story!**


	10. Broken

**Hiya peeps, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Isobel estimated her time spent in the dark cellar of an unknown house to three or four days, and only been visited by silent Death Eaters to be brought food and water. She had spent that time alone using her Animagus senses to gather information on the place. There were around five people upstairs at all times, including two guards and Voldemort himself, and others sometimes visited. She guessed the room she was in was under the kitchen, because she sometimes heard the house elves cooking and smelled the mouth watering aromas when the guards opened the door. The walls were made of rock and dirt, so she guessed she was underground, and a stream passed nearby, making the soil on the walls and floor slightly damp. Her wand had been taken but no anti-magic wards had been put up, and she was able to cast a few wandless spells – such as lumos or warming spells – though she preferred to abstain doing so to save her energy for when she escaped.

When she had first arrived, Voldemort had offered her a place in his ranks. She had refused, of course, and he had told her that she was to stay there until he came and asked her again, and that time, he would use more... persuasion. She hoped to be able to escape before that time came, but was having a hard time gathering enough energy from the small meals she was given once or twice a day.

Unfortunately, a guard came down that day, with no food or water, and she knew she was to be brought to Voldemort right then. The masked man vanished the chains and grabbed a hold of her arm, just underneath her pits, dragging her up the stairs, through three doors and down one corridor, before throwing her at the feet of his Dark Lord. She looked around and found herself in a surprisingly warm and... _cosy_ living room. Her guard left and she was left alone in the room wit Lord Voldemort, who was sitting in an armchair right by the fire. They stared at each other in silence – Isobel still on the floor – before he spoke, in that uncharacteristically soft voice that had announced to the whole school that Harry was dead.

"Name?"

"Kara Handerson." She lied in a quiet voice, still staring him in the eye.

"Well Miss Handerson. I must say, it was a pleasure to fight you in Hogsmeade. Such grit, such power... I must confess, though... I would rather have you fighting amongst my ranks. You failed to see what an honour this was when I first asked you when you arrive. I hope you have changed your mind. Kiss my robes." He ordered, his voice not wavering from that soft murmur.

The white haired witch's eyes moved to the bottom of his robes. She swallowed, and slowly stretched her hand to clasp the fabric, making Voldemort smirk in triumph. She brought the material to her face... and promptly started cleaning the dried blood off her face, scrubbing her cheeks with the Dark Lord's expensive robes. He growled in frustration and kicked her away, sending her to the other side of the room, unable to keep in a few breaths of laughter.

"You will not follow me?"

She snorted. "No thanks."

" _Crucio_!"

Years of childhood spent under that curse were able to prevent her from screaming bloody murder, but she squirmed on the ground, gritting her teeth and groaning in pain. Voldemort's curses were a lot stronger than her mother's, yet she refused to give in. The pain stopped as suddenly as it had appeared, though her muscles still twitched from the nerve damage, and she gasped in relief.

"Follow me!"

"No."

" _Crucio_!"

This went on for several hours and Isobel couldn't help but remember the blank faces of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Was that how she would be? Would she be reduced to a vegetable for the rest of her life? When the Sun began to dip over the horizon, he stopped, leaving her in sweat in a ball on the floor.

"We will continue this chat tomorrow. Mark my words, I _will_ break you." He announced.

"Break me?" Isobel let out a breathless laugh. _"Break me_? Oh Tommy Boy, I'm already broken" she laughed, a lot like Bellatrix would in the future, and continued. "I've been broken for ages! That's what happens in a war. You watch those you love die, you pretend to pick yourself up and keep fighting, but in the end you break. You break when your own parents abandon you, you break when you do everything for everyone but no one returns the favour, you break when you're shunned from looking different from everyone else... I understand that hate is something you admire. Well I'm full of it. The problem is, all that hate is directed at you."

Isobel finished her long tirade in a quiet voice, still on the ground, looking right at Voldemort, who was wide eyed. Surprisingly, his eyes softened and he smiled. Even more surprising, he walked forward, bent over, and helped the witch up, before tucking a strand of white hair behind her ear. She watched in astonishment and honestly thought she had gone mad, until he spoke, still holding on to her hand.

"Tomorrow, we will work to redirect that hate."

He led her to the door and ordered the guard to take her to have a wash before taking her back to the cell.

* * *

Later that night, Isobel lay clean, confused and scared on the stone cold floor in the cellar, once again bound by the wrists to the walls. Often, spasms would shake her body, preventing her from falling asleep. The cruciatus had left her weak, but she knew she had to be gone before morning came and along with more torture, or worse : brainwashing.

So she listened, her ears pricked, trying to ignore her own breathing and heart beat, until everyone went to bed, leaving only one guard at her door. Then she made her move. She sat straight, closed her eyes and tried to connect to her magic, deep within.

" _Silencio_." She murmured.

She jangled her chains slightly, and to her pleasure, they made no sound. Once more, she searched deep within her.

" _Relashio_."

Smiling brightly, she watched the chains fall to the round, leaving her free. She wiped her brow, focusing on the next task : getting past the guard. She couldn't use any of her Animagus weapons, or they would know, and it would have to be quick, silent, and without a wand. She walked up the stairs slowly, ears alert, and listened for his heart beat. Her head was against the door by the time she heard it. It was slow, too slow. Either he was already asleep, or he was about to be.

Praying to every god that had ever been worshipped, she swung the door open and pounced, her agility making the move silent. The guard had been jostled from the edge of sleep at the sudden movement at the side of his vision, and had twirled, to be confronted with wide, glowing, yellow eyes. Before he could make a sound, Isobel's hands had made their way around his head, and with a snarl, she twisted. With a sickening crack, his neck broke and he fell to the floor, leaving the Animagus free to escape.

" _Accio wand_!" she whispered, and a few moments later the familiar piece of wood came flying towards her. Finally, she was ready to leave.

She transformed, using her agility and long tail, she bounded silently out of the house, only transforming back when she left the wards. With a loud crack, she apparated leaving the small house in the middle of the woods once and for all.

Isobel appeared in the middle of The Three Broomsticks, loudly crashing into a few tables, sick with relief. She only had time to hear the owners thundering down the stairs, probably wands in hand, before she collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

 **A few things before you log off!**

 **Does anyone think they know what Isobel's Animagus is? I'm open to guesses in your reviews!**

 **I may have forgotten we were talking about the infamous Marauders here, and I wasn't such a prankster back in school, so if you have any suggestions, please let me know and I may put them in!**

 **Please do remember to review, favourite, follow and tell your mates about this fic, it really makes my day!**

 **Thanks for reading, ill upload soon, kisses!**


	11. Trust yourself

**Hey, thanks for waiting and for the reviews! Nope, Isobel will not be a white wolf, but the reviewer did come pretty close. Take in consideration all that you know about her that doesn't seem "normal". You have a few chapters left to guess. Back to the story! Things have just gotten interesting! It's a bit cliché for Voldemort to take an interest to our time traveller but meh, I like it. The action has finally started!**

* * *

 _Minister Rufus Scrimgeour, seemingly put out by the fact that the snitch hadn't opened to reveal anything when Harry touched it, took a few calming breaths before continuing Albus Dumbledore's will._

" _Unfortunately, I have nothing to give to Miss Isobel Hatchet except a bit of advice. Trust yourself and your instincts. You have the strongest moral fiber I have ever seen, and you combine Miss Granger's ability to plan meticulously, Mister Potter's courage, and Mister Weasley's loyalty, and I know that soon you will be tested. Trust yourself and your instincts. Always."_

 _At that, the Minister rolled up the long piece of parchment he had just read, all the while glaring at the quartet squashed on the couch._

"How long until she wakes?" said a tired voice.

 _Ron, Harry, Hermione and Isobel were all huddled in the tent around the small radio from which Lee Jordan's voice was coming from. Ron had finally found the password, after weeks of trying and failing. They laughed at the humorous commentator as he tried to bring joy to this chaotic world, but the mood immediately sobered when the names of the fallen were announced._

" _We regret to inform you of the deaths of Ted Tonks -" Hermione gasped as she remembered the bubbly Auror's father. "Dirk Cresswell, and the goblin Gornuk, as well as a family of seven unnamed Muggles."_

 _Harry looked down, shoulders slumped in defeat as Hermione choked back a sob._

" _At least they didn't mention Dean and Griphook. They were with Tonks' dad too." Isobel tried to comfort and Ron nodded his head frantically._

"I can't say... it could be any time between a day and a week, her body has to catch up with the extensive magic she used." A woman answered.

"Very well. Alert me as soon as she wakes, I need to know how she escaped." There was a pause and then : "Wake up soon Miss Hatchet, your friends are very worried."

 _The wall exploded suddenly, sending them back a few feet. Isobel heard coughing as she tried to get back up, swiping at the smoke in front of her. Then she heard a heartbroken shriek like nothing she had heard before. It tore at her insides, broke her instantly, and a whimper escaped her lips. Who had died?_

" _NO! Fred, no!"_

 _Fred. She looked around frantically and – yes. There, on the ground, being held by a crying Percy, was Fred. Prankster, next generation Marauder, business man, brother, son, twin, friend... dead. Pain that rivaled the Cruciatus swept through her as Ron ran forward in a strangled cry, and tears formed at her eyes. Fred, the man who could always liven up a party, always lighten up a difficult situation, was dead._

 _But she didn't have time to grieve. This was war, people died, friends died, family died. Swallowing her pain, she grabbed Ron by the back of his clothes and heaved him to his feet. She looked him straight in the eye._

" _Let's finish this. Let's get revenge." He hesitated before nodding once. "COME ON!" she bellowed to the others._

"Come on Isobel... wake up." A distraught voice rang in her ears. "You've been here for days... just wake up... you should have seen yourself, you were hexing left and right, no one could get passed you. I'm... sorry. We couldn't get in, there was this sort of barrier... you should have seen us when _he_ appeared... why the hell did you go up against him?"

 _Beaten and bloody, battle worn_ _and exhausted, the quartet made their way into the Great hall where the injured were being tended to. Ron and Hermione sped off the moment they saw a cluster of red hair huddled around one of the death beds, but Isobel stayed by Harry. She heard his breath hitch, and turned, only to find a cold and pale Remus and Tonks. Dead. They were dead. Everyone was dead or dying. She just looked on, too tired to show any emotion. They were all dying._

"Hey, Isobel. I don't know if you can hear me but... I hope you wake up soon." The voice of a young woman sounded beside her. "Potter and his gang are really sad to look at... they really miss you. And I know we haven't spoken much, but... I miss you too. And I can't wait for you to wake up so that I can properly get to know the brave woman who saved so many lives. I saw you, you know. When I was fighting. You were incredible, it looked like you were... dancing! And you actually dueled You-Know-Who!

" _Trust yourself and your instincts. Always."_

Isobel's eyes opened to the sound of Dumbledore's words still echoing around in head. She was in bed, it was nighttime, and the air smelled of potions and disinfectant. She could smell the lingering scents of the school nurse, the headmaster, the Marauders and Lily, which was surprising because though they had always been polite and helpful towards one another, they had never really spoken properly. They weren't friends. But then she remembered a voice, telling her that the speaker couldn't wait for her to wake up so that they could become closer. It was Lily's voice.

The sound of shuffling feet and hushed voices snapped her out of her reverie, and she turned her head, groaning at the pain that comes after days of lying still. The noises stopped, a few moments passed, and the curtain in front of her bed was ripped aside, to show absolutely nothing. Nobody was there, yet she clearly heard multiple rapid heart beats...

"Oh Merlin thank God!" she heard, before five people appeared in front of her : Remus, Sirius, James, Peter and Lily, all coming out from under the cloak.

"Madam Pomfrey!" shrieked Lily, while the others just stared wide eyed at her. "She's awake!"

The plump nurse came rushing through, stopping in front of the group of illegal visitors.

"What in Circe's name are you five doing down here? I've told you, no visitors! There's no real point anyway, since she can't even hear you - Merlin! Miss Hatchet, you're awake!"

And then began the fussing. The nurse sent her patronus to the Headmaster and soon there were seven people huddled around her bed, all speaking at the same time, the adults not having the presence of mind to dismiss the students out of bed.


	12. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Sorry for abandoning this fic for so long, I just lost interest. Good news though! I've started reading time-turner fics again and so my interest in this story is back! Don't know when I'll update with new chapters but it shouldn't be too long. A few things first :

\- I've finally decided on the pairing! It will be a Remus/Isobel fic, but Sirius and Isobel will be extremely close, like siblings.

\- About the animagus thing, at first I wanted her to be a siberian tiger. This is still a possibility, but I'm now hesitating between that and a white wolf... some readers have expressed their hope of her being a wolf. Please review and vote, and I'll decide between the two, though you won't find out what my final decision will be until the chapter comes out.

\- In case you hadn't guessed when reading the last chapter, Isobel will try to change the future, though I won't tell you if she succeeds or not – I can't go giving you ALL my secrets, can I?

That's it, my friends, I'll update soon, and that goes for my other story as well, though I don't know when that one will be. Never lose hope!


	13. Recovery

**Attention please! Just wanted to let you know I am officially back, the Animagus reveal will be in the next chapter, and that I will strive to write longer chapters and show more ordinary stuff, like relationship and friendship building.**

* * *

It had taken Madam Pomfrey twenty minutes to notice Isobel's bewildered look. It was then that she threw the others out, ignoring the pitiful whines of the students and the dramatic sighs of the Headmaster. She the then helped her patient to the bathroom, since her legs were giving away because of the lack of exercise. Isobel was told to go back to sleep, but after having done nothing else for days, the young Animagus was reluctant, instead deciding to walk around the hospital wing slowly and opening the hundreds of gifts she had received.

There were sweets, fruit baskets, copies of their lessons and get well cards from her fellow students, most of whom she didn't know, and there were letters from random strangers – though she came across a few names she knew from the future – congratulating her on surviving Voldemort's wrath, thanking her from protecting their children who were in the village during the attack, expressing their awe at her bravery, their anger at her stupidity and recklessness... I was never ending. After a while, she gave up and just decided to sit and listen to the birds chirping as the Sun rose over the horizon. It was peaceful, but she had never really been one for peace. She liked action, whether that was fighting, planning or simply laughing with friends, it was better than just sitting there.

Finally, _finally_ , just when she thought she would die of boredom, the door opened to let in the Marauders and Lily. They all wore bright smiles as they approached, very obviously trying to stop themselves from sprinting towards her. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and pinned them with a hard glare.

"She's still recovering so go easy on her or I'll throw you out! She's still fragile from whatever that madman put her through!" she sapped, glaring when they nodded, before walking back into her office.

Isobel rolled her eyes at the overprotective witch, waiting for her to disappear before she jumped up and rushed over to her friends.

"Thank God your here, I was _dying_! I'm so bored! And I am not fragile, so if you're here to coddle me, don't."

They herded her back to the bed, grinning at her energy, where they all sat in a circle.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sirius, eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine. Bloody bored, but fine." She sighed, and immediately, Sirius' expression changed. His eyes narrowed, and his voice became colder.

"Good." He almost growled as he grabbed Lily's book and began hitting the hospital patient with it. "What the _fuck were you thinking_!"

"Ow! Oi, stop it! Sirius!"

Lily finally managed to get her book back, shooting a glare at the thief, liberating Isobel from the torture of being wacked with a dictionary.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

" _Me_? What's wrong with _me_? You're the one who went to duel fucking Voldemort! Are you crazy? He could have killed you! We thought he had! You were missing for _days_!" Sirius cried, his hands flying everywhere.

"What Sirius s trying to say, Isobel," said Remus, catching a hand that flew dangerously close to his face. "is that we were really worried. We were stuck outside, there was a dome thing, and we had to watch everything." The werewolf's eyes filled with regret as he spoke. "You were amazing, just putting down anyone in front of you, and then... _he_ arrived and... we didn't know what happened and we were worried." He finished lamely, everyone nodding along to his words.

Isobel bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry for worrying you, but while he was dueling me, he wasn't killing anyone."

"What... what happened after?" asked Peter.

Isobel stiffened at the question and the memories that came with it. "He kept me in the basement most of the time. He tortured me on the last day, tried to get me to join. I escaped that night."

"How did you escape?" he asked, wide eyed. The others tried toto look disapproving, but hey couldn't help being curious as well.

"Wandless magic, among other things." She said with a small smile.

"You can do wandless magic?" Lily almost screeched.

"Yes." The other girl laughed.

They spoke for a while longer, about dueling, wandless magic and Isobel's fan mail, until Professor Dumbledore walked in, accompanied by a very familiar blond which who Isobel could not place.

"God afternoon, everybody." The Headmaster greeted warmly. "Would you mind if I had a moment of privacy with Miss Hatchet?"

The students all looked at each other for a few seconds before reluctantly getting up and leaving with muted goodbyes. Once the two were alone with the familiar but yet unnamed witch, Dumbledore spoke again :

"Miss Hatchet, may I introduce Miss Rita Skeeter, who graduated from Hogwarts two years ago, and is now working for the Daily Prophet."

 _You are fucking joking._ Isobel thought. _Rita fucking Skeeter!_

"Hello, Miss Hatchet, it's wonderful to meet you finally." The witch said, extending her hand. Her smile was warmer than in the future, yet still somewhat calculating. Her fame must not have gotten to her yet, inflating her head way too much.

"Likewise, Miss Skeeter. I assume you want an interview?"

"Indeed Miss Hatchet –"

"Isobel."

"- Uh, yes, Isobel. I was wondering what you could tell me about the attack and what happen to you afterwards. To let the people know, you understand. I have it upon good authority that you were very impressive, to publish you're story would be to give the population hope." She continued, obviously having practised the speech to convince Isobel to give as much details as possible.

"Fine." Isobel responded simply, throwing the journalist off course.

"Uh... fine?"

"Yes. On the condition that you don't paint me as some hero or some martyr or some shit – sorry. Take the facts, write how you want, but don't portray me as something I'm not."

"O-Ok." The blond sat down, took out her parchment and quill – apparently she didn't have the Quick Notes Quill yet – and turned an eager face to Isobel. "Can you tell me what went through your head when the fighting started?"

"I was in the Broomsticks, waiting for my friends when the screaming started. I don't know what went through my head... nothing did, I suppose. When I get into a fight, the best thing to do is stop thinking and just react. That's it, I think." She answered.

Skeeter nodded, quill scurrying across the parchment, before asking the next question. "Sources say you were very impressive, taking down every Death Eater in record time. Where did you learn to fight?"

"No where. Experience, I guess. I just fought, I don't now how to explain it."

Skeeter didn't seem very satisfied with that answer. "Experience? So you often get into fights?"

"Yes."

"Okay... and what about when You-Know-Who arrived, why did you duel him instead of running? Surely you didn't think you could beat him?"

"No, I didn't. He was killing people left and right, so I decided to try and keep him busy until the Aurors or Dumbledore could arrive."

"Hmm. Where did he take you?"

"I don't know, it was a large cottage in the middle of nowhere."

Skeeter nodded, and Isobel could hear her heartbeat quickening. She was getting to the good part. "What happened when you where taken?"

Isobel sighed. "He stuck me in the basement with one glass of water and one small meal a day for about three days, before he took me to the living room and tortured me until I accepted to join him. I didn't, and I escaped that night when he threw me back into the basement."

Skeeter was wide-eyed, and Dumbledore, sat on the next bed, had grown grim. There was a moment of silence as the journalist gathered her thoughts, shocked at the bland tone in which Isobel had spoken of what she had been through.

"Uh... he tortured you? For how long?"

Dumbleore was abut t intervene, wanting to object that the question was inappropriate, but Isobel answered first, with the same bland tone as before.

"A good ten hours."

Rita had gone pale, and stuttered her next question. "How – how did you escape?"

Isobel answered the question as she had before, but giving a few more details about the spells she used and what she did to the guard.

"So you've killed five men during this tragic event. Do you regret these deaths?"

"No. I don't. I realise they probably had families and all that but they were shitty people who tried to kill school children. They shouldn't have attacked if they didn't want people to respond in kind."

"Very well... I think that's all... thank you for your time."

Skeeter then rushed away, and Isobel got the impression she had somehow made the journalist uneasy. At least they wouldn't be seeing each other for a while. Dumbledore approached slowly, a grim expression on his face.

"I'd like to apologise for what you have been put through, both over the last week and the last hour." He said.

"Hmm."

"There is one thing that concerns me, though." He continued. "Your lack of regard for the lives you've taken."

Isobel sighed. "Sir, we're at war. They're killing us and if you want to throw stunners around, that's fine, but I won't. I'll be sending their reductos and bludgeoning hexes right back at them. I understand that you didn't think you could live with yourself if you killed your enemy, but that's not everyone's case. Some of us have no problem killing in self defence."

The old man had stiffened at the mention of his old lover turned enemy. "How do you know of that?" he asked.

"Future, remember? You trusted Harry very much, and we learned about your youth when we were hunting for the –"

"Stop! You cannot tell me."

Isobel's eyes darkened at that. She sat up straighter, and looked her professor in the eye.

"I have some thinking to do, but after that, we'll need to talk." She said roughly. Dumbledore simply regarded her warily before nodding and leaving.

* * *

Isobel was given a clean bill of health the next day and could finally leave the hospital wing. She arrived at breakfast to a round of applause, and just stared blankly at them all before going to her seat, only smiling at her friends. She glared at all those who came by to say "sorry you were tortured", and coincidentally, they were all above fifth year. Despite her terrifying glares, one particularly brave first year girl came over to her, head held high.

"I'd just like to thank you for what you did. My brother was in the village and was wounded, and you saved him. You killed the man who hurt him, and saved my brother's life. I'm sorry for what you endured afterwards. I can only hope to be as brave as you one day." She finished with a blush.

Isobel was staring at the little girl with her mouth wide open. No one had ever admired her, or looked up to her. It touched her, deeply, and she found herself smiling at the child.

"Thank you." She said. "I'm glad I could help. And about being as brave as me, you're well on your way."

The girl smiled and skipped off to her friends, who all huddled around her to hear what had happened. Isobel turned back to her friends, a smile still on her face, and saw that they were now the ones looking at her with their mouths open.

"What?"

"You snap at everyone that comes by, but a second year gets a smile and two whole sentences?" questioned James.

Isobel just shrugged. "I like kids." She said, and resumed eating her breakfast.

After that was class, and it seemed everyone was staring at her while she walked the hallways. Classes were as usual, though the defence professor sent her glances every now and again, and she sat with Lily for the first time in History. Once classes were over, Isobel went to the library under the pretence of catching up everything she had missed, but in reality, she was making lists. She wrote everything she remembered about the time she was in, the dates, the people that died, the attacks, everything. It turned out it was a lot, and after two hours, she hadn't even made it halfway through. Hermione would be proud, she thought wryly.

She returned to the dorm just before curfew, and got herself entangled in a debate over house-elves with Lily, whose ideas were much like those of a certain Muggle-born in her time.

"It's preposterous!" the red head cried. "They're slaves! There's no other word for it!"

"So what are you going to do about it? They don't want to be free, and wouldn't forcing them to be free taking away their freedom?" Isobel retorted.

"I'll convince them!"

"Trust me, they can't be convinced."

"Then I'll get into the ministry and pass legislations!" Lily replied, unwilling to yield.

"Okay, there are several problems with that." Isobel started, siting on the edge of her chair. "First, there's a war going on, people are a bit too busy right now. Second, you're Muggle-born, even if we win the war, you'll not be taken seriously. For this to work you'd need to convince several Noble Houses, I'm sure you could get Sirius and James' support, maybe the Longbottoms and the Abbots too, but it's not sure. Third, _they don't want to be free_! They like work! I'm not saying they should be treated like dirt, but maybe instead of trying to pass legislation freeing them, try to make it illegal to abuse them or give them more rights."

Lily was quiet for a while, staring into nothingness.

"What rights?" she finally asked.

"Well... the right to pay if they want it, and to days off." Isobel proposed and Lily nodded.

"And wands."

"They don't need wands." Isobel said, continuing before Lily could object. "They don't! Wizard magic is weak, and so we need wands to act as catalysts, but elves can do almost anything if they want or need it. They don't need catalysts because their magic is strong, and of a different kind. What you need to understand, Lily, is that they're not human. They have feelings and should have rights, but they're not human. They don't have the same abilities, the same culture..."

Lily huffed as she failed to find a counter-argument. After a while, they went to bed, the red head laughing as Isobel told her of Dobby's extravagant worship of an old friend.


	14. The Taste of Blood

A week later, Isobel still hadn't finished making her lists and her plans. She wanted everything to be ready, all laid out simply, before she told Dumbledore she was going to change the future.

 _Trust yourself and your instincts. Always._

That's what he had said in his will. Well, she was trusting herself not to make things worse, and trusting her instincts when they told her his was the right thing to do. But there was so much to do to make sure it went well, so much to plan. First, she couldn't do this alone, like they had last time. This time, the whole Order and a few of the students would learn her secret and fight to kill Voldemort twenty years early. They would have back-up, and they would have information, and they would win.

They also had a timeframe. Voldemort had to be defeated before Trelawney gave the prophecy, or all would be lost and only Harry or Neville could end the war. However, she didn't know when the prophecy had been made; she estimated it around end of 1979 to beginning of 1980, but there was no way to be sure, the only thing she could do was work as fast as possible, keep an eye on the current Divination teacher, and hope against hope.

She wondered how her friends would react to her secret and her story, knowing she was a time traveller and best friend to the son of two of them. She hoped they wouldn't be angry at her secrecy, but it wouldn't be a big deal if they were. Her private life – friendship – had no importance in her mission to change the future and save the world. It would make it harder, though. Isobel fought for justice and for her friends back in the future, but it would be better to have friends to remind her of what good came with life, and to help alleviate the stress and seriousness of the war that was to come.

Isobel couldn't wait to get out there, start fighting, make a difference. She wanted to protect and she wanted to kill, she wanted Death Eater blood to run through her paws and stain the white fur around her fangs. She wanted to end it soon, no matter how much violence and death and sorrow it took, though preferably the death and sorrow would be on the enemy side. Every night in her dreams, Isobel saw all the people she had killed and all the people that had been killed in front of her; decidedly it was a lot. She did regret having taken lives, but she didn't regret that those people were no longer able to hurt anyone anymore. She regretted the situation more than anything, to be honest, but she would do what had to be done to fix it.

The young woman sighed, torn out of her reverie and planning by her alarm clock. She had been awake for an hour, going over her notes in bed, behind the safety and privacy of her curtains, but now it was time to act like a simple student and go to class. She rose from her bed reluctantly, and headed towards the shower before any of the other girls got up, else there be pandemonium in the bathroom. Once she had taken her shower, she went to wake Lily up, shoving her hard out of the bed after a few minutes of soothing words and gentle shakes that obviously were not working, and went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth, ignoring Lily's glare.

Classes passed agonisingly slowly, and the white haired witch had to sit next to the Marauders to avoid falling asleep, their fun conversations and witty jabs at each other making her snort at the most inopportune moments but keeping her awake. She kept an eye on the clock, painfully aware of the full moon that would be rising a few hours later, wishing she could do something to help, but confident that the boys could handle it.

It was on their way to dinner that evening that the first exciting thing of the day happened.

As they walked along the corridor, chatting loudly, Isobel heard a sob. She stopped in her tracks, ears pricked, gaining the attention of the others.

"Izzy, mate, you alright?" called Sirius.

"Yeah... I just thought I heard something..."

Just as she was about to shrug it off as nothing and keep walking, the sob sounded again, this time accompanied by a plea, and Remus heard it as well. Isobel set off towards the sound, walking quickly, anger already mounting, the others following behind. The sobs were growing louder, as were the pleas and the small cries and gasps of pain.

The group barged into an isolated room of the corridor, to find the first year girl from the week before laying on the ground, tear tracks down her cheeks, and about seven Slytherins over fifth year pointing their wands at her. She was cut in several places, it seemed they had been throwing weak severing charms at her limbs and chest, laughing at the pain they inflicted to the little girl. Isobel was the first to move, followed closely by Sirius. Forgetting their wands, the two simply stepped forward and slammed their fist into a Slytherin's face, and before long, spells were flying, punches were being thrown, and a small battle was taking place in the abandoned classroom.

Sirius had blood running from his nose onto his robes, Lily had cuts across her arms, much deeper than the first year's, James had boils on his neck... it seemed only Isobel and Remus were untouched, though the first's knuckles were raw. Peter was in the corner, healing the small sniffling girl and keeping an eye on the fight, ready to step in and defend his charge if anyone got too close. The cowardly boy had definitely grown in the short while Isobel had been there; he wasn't yet as brave or confident as his friends, but he was getting there.

Finally, all snakes were down and Peter made his way across the room to heal everyone's injuries, as he was the best at it. Remus had broken a finger when a bludgeoning hex had clipped him, but was otherwise okay, while Sirius hadn't used his wand at all and had several cuts, bruises and broken ribs.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked the young girl once she had been healed. He girl simply nodded and gave a small smile through her tears. "What's you're name, kiddo?"

"Charlotte."

"Well come on, Charlotte, we've got dinner to get to."

The girl smiled and murmured a thanks before turning to leave, but at the door she hesitated. She turned to look at the snakes on the floor, got a hard look in her eyes, before rushing forward and kicking the closest one as hard as she could in the guts.

"Bastard." She muttered, making Sirius bark out a laugh.

"Who is this kid? She's bloody amazing! Come on mate, let's get some dinner." He called to her. "You're eating with us today, I like you."

Charlotte smile up at him when he tucked her under his arm and led her towards the Great Hall, ignoring everyone's eye rolls as they followed.

Dinner was loud, Sirius and James doing everything they could to make Charlotte laugh, resulting in her spitting out her drink in someone's face more often than not. The Slytherins came in late, shooting glares at the Gryffindor table and making the small first year sink into Lily's side. Isobel noticed that Remus growled slightly whenever he caught sight of the aggressors, his eyes turning golden for a brief moment.

After dinner, Isobel walked back to the dorm with Lily, leaving all the Marauders free to help their werewolf friend during the night. The girls did their homework and studied the next lessons for a while, until Lily went to bed just after the moon rose. Remus was already changing, and when Isobel moved to sit by the window, she could hear his pained howls mixed with Padfoot's barks and Prongs' hooves on the wooden floor if she strained her ears. She stayed up, listening to the werewolf's pitiful wines as the pain of the transformation subsided.

Isobel planned on staying up until late, maybe even all night, watching over her friends as they played in the Shack, but once the pained cries subsided, she heard a loud threatening growl that made the hairs on her neck stand straight, straining her ears so far they hurt.

There were sounds of running, yelps mixed with growls, until finally a pitiful cry split the air. Isobel threw open the window to hear better, and the stench of blood assaulted her nose. The thought of one of them being so injured that she smelt it from so far away made her hands shake as she grabbed her wand and sped out of the portrait. She ran hard and fast along the corridors, instinctively keeping her ears open for any teachers or prefects, and banged open the castle doors, immediately transforming as soon as her feet touched the grass.

Her steps grew wider, her senses even keener, and her speed greater as her snow white paws sunk into the ground. Within seconds she was in the tunnel under the Willow, not even giving the tree enough time to react to her intrusion. From this close she could hear Peter's squeaks of fear and the sound of teeth ripping flesh as growls and pained deer noises echoed in her ears. She ran faster even, worried at the lac of sound from Sirius, changing back into her human form in a blink to open the door with a flick of her wand, which was already in her hand, before she changed back to her animal form.

The fight was terrible. There were pools of blood staining the floorboards, a piece of antler was stuck in the wall, and a heap of black fur matted with blood lay in the corner, guarded by a giant stag who stood with his head down, antlers pointed towards a big grey wolf. Blood ran freely from a few wounds on James' flanks, and just as Remus leapt for his friend, claws out and jaws wide, a white wolf collided with him, throwing him into the wall.

The stag stepped back on shaky legs and watched as the two wolves faced each other, both the size of a small car, with their hackles raised threateningly. The grey – Remus – lunged, aiming to catch the back of the white's neck in his powerful jaws, but she reared, avoiding the bite with a growl and swiped at his face, striking true and splattering more blood around the room. Remus yelped as the female pounced, fast as lightening, and grabbed Remus' ear in her mouth, shaking her head to tear the flesh.

As the wolves fought, James went to the unconscious dog in the corner and started licking his wounds, stopping only to swipe his antlers at the canines that were rolling on the ground in a frenzy closer than comfortable.

Finally, the white she wolf was able to weaken Remus enough to throw him against the wall, making him hit his head hard enough to be knocked out. She stepped back slowly, limping because of a wound on her right foreleg and licking the blood off the fur on her muzzle. She let her fur lie flat, decreasing her size by almost half, but never letting her eyes leave the unconscious werewolf.

 _Peter._ She huffed, knowing that though he wasn't a canine, he wound understand he as they were both Animagi. _Change. Heal._

With a scuttling sound, a shaking brown rat emerged from a hole in the wall.

 _What?_ He squeaked.

 _Transform._ She growled. _Heal Sirius, I keep guard._

Peter seemed to hesitate, before scuttling rapidly towards the dog and stag. He sent a look towards the wolves and transformed, revealing a sweating seventh year. The boy crouched as he took out his wand and murmured spells over the bloody dog. For hours, only Peter's whispering and the sound of flesh stitching back together was heard for over an hour, at which point a pitiful whine was heard. Sirius was waking. He lifted his head groggily and sniffed the air, is eyes snapping to Isobel when he smelt the unfamiliar scent of a second wolf. She simply flicked her ear in acknowledgement before returning to her vigil.

Once Sirius was able to stand, Isobel lifted her head and sniffed the air, growling when she caught the scent she was looking for. She prowled towards a wall and picked up a bundle of robes that Sirius recognised as his. The wolf sent him a disgruntled look and disappeared into the tunnel, taking the robes with her to bury outside.

 _Idiot._ She growled softly when she came back.

As Remus didn't wake until dawn, the four Animagi allowed themselves to rest, though always keeping an eye or ear on the werewolf.

* * *

The Sun rose and they were all roused by an echoing crack and a howl of pain. Remus had woken up and his transformation has begun. For almost half an hour, the Animagi flinched at every crack and cry Remus gave, Isobel being the worst, whining and twisting her head to try and block the sound from reaching her ears. When finally a panting, sweating, very naked human boy lay on the floor, the she wolf yelped and almost fell in shock as she tried to hide her eyes as quick as possible, getting guttural chuckles and an amused glance from the other boys. She growled at them and they hurried to cover Remus' modesty as they waited for the grogginess to leave him.

"Ugh." He groaned finally. "What happened?"

"Um... there was a fight." James responded. "Sirius forgot he had blood on is robes from yesterday and when you caught the scent you went wild."

"Hmm... did I hurt anyone?"

The boys shared a look, clearly hesitant to let Remus know what had happened. A sharp look from the werewolf made Sirius sigh and blab immediately.

"Yes, you pretty much almost killed me before you started on James, but before he could get to hurt, someone saved us."

At that, everyone's eyes turned to Isobel, who was sitting on her haunches, ears pricked and still in wolf form. She was beautiful, and Remus' breath caught in his throat as he saw her. She had soft gleaming fur, as white as snow, though it was stained pink around her muzzle and on her paws and forelegs, she had long pointy ears and an intelligent caring look in her yellow eyes. She sat calmly, watching the interaction between the friends, and completely missing the pointed looks they were giving her. At least until James cleared his throat.

"Well?" he pushed. "Aren't you going to change? You now know who we are, and we'd like to thank the girl that saved us.

Isobel suddenly leapt up, a panicked look in her eyes as she looked for a way to escape. A wine escaped her throat as she realised she'd have to get past the boys to get to the tunnel, and she had no choice but to show herself. Her ears drooped and within seconds, she felt the tingling in her limbs that signified she was training. The Marauders' jaws dropped as the transformation completed, revealing their white haired, yellow eyed friend that had mysteriously appeared in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Isobel?!" said Sirius.

"Hello." She replied with a shy smile.

"Holy shit." Whispered Remus, whose head was lolling from side to side in exhaustion.

They stared for a while, until Isobel cleared her throat and nodded in the pale werewolf's direction, bringing their attention back to he matter at hand. They stumbled around, flustered, as they tried to lift Remus to his feet, who was not helping at all as he was still staring at Isobel mouth agape, making her blush or a moment until she rolled her eyes and simply left.

"Oh my god, she's a fucking Animagus!" Sirius whispered as soon as she left.

"I know!" replied James. "Come on, we need to go."

Hey heaved Remus over their shoulders, apologising as he hissed in pain, and half carried him into the tunnel, following Isobel's lead.


	15. Step One : Organising

**Are you all satisfied with the reveal? I might edit it to be better once I've finished the whole story, but for now I hope it's okay. Next chapter! Face off between Isobel and Dumbles!**

* * *

Isobel had rushed back up to the castle to take a shower and heal her wounds before going down to breakfast, sitting near the girls of her dorm to avoid the boys' interrogation. Of course, she was only postponing it, but she was glad to be able to eat in peace as three of the four Marauders came to sit by her, visibly biting their tongues to avoid asking their questions. The fourth was in the hospital wing, recovering from his injuries of the night before.

"Well, I'm done. Bye!" Isobel called, scoffing down the last mouth fulls of bacon and almost running from the Great Hall, eager to get to class.

The boys had also eaten quickly apparently, because halfway to class, just as she passed an alcove, a hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into the dark corner with a yelp. She whipped around, fire in her eyes and a snarl on her face, only to be met with the stoic expression of James. She instantly deflated, a sigh escaping her lips.

"What?" she muttered, only loud enough for them to hear.

"What do you mean what?" exclaimed Sirius. "When were you going to tell us you were a _bloody Animagus_?"

"You'll have you're answers in a few days, hopefully." She responded.

"How did you know we were Animagi?" asked Peter. "You called me and Sirius by our names when we were in animal form..."

"And how did you know we were in trouble?"

Isobel sighed. "When I completed my transformation for the first time, it was forced, I wasn't ready, which resulted in my hair and eyes changing, and I also have full canine senses all the time. I heard you fighting and smelt the blood all the way from the bloody common room! As for the rest, as I said, you'll get your answers soon, though Peter, you may have to wait a while."

Without giving herself time to see Peter's indignant face and the confused expressions of the other two, she turned and left, continuing her way back to Transfiguration. When she told the Order everything about the future and how to defeat Voldemort, she would be bringing those that would be decisive to the timeline, even known future Death Eaters, though Peter would have to wait to get the truth. She was working on him, but she couldn't be sure if she had already changed what he would do or not, so she couldn't reveal anything yet, lest he tell Voldemort when he joined him.

* * *

That night, she stood in front of the Headmaster's gargoyle for a good ten minutes, rehearsing her speech and trying to calm herself down. She would change the future even if he denied her request, but it was easier to do it with the support of the Leader of the Light, however reluctant. It was hard to go against the will of the great Albus Dumbledore, even more so when she remembered the sight of his broken body at the base of the Astronomy tower. Taking a deep breath, Isobel muttered the password and mounted the stairs to the oak doors, where she knocked.

"Come in." She heard.

The Animagus walked in, head held high and with a steady gaze, and stopped in front of the desk, behind which sat the old professor.

"Isobel. How may I help you?" Dumbledore asked.

Taking a deep breath, Isobel announced : "I'm going to change the future, Professor. I know I can do it – and that is not me having faith in my abilities, it is a fact : _I can do it_. I see no logical reason for people to suffer and die for many more years when with my knowledge the war can be over in months, a year and a half tops."

The old man leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands together. After a moment, he gestured to the student to sit, and she did.

"What has brought this on? I thought we had agreed that the risk was too great." He said softly.

"We didn't agree, you _told_ me. But when I was unconscious, I remembered something else you told me. You once told me that I combined Harry's courage, Ron's light-heartedness and Hermione's rigorous thinking and organisation, and that I should always trust myself and my instincts, because as long as I do, there isn't anything I can't accomplish. I've chosen to listen to that, instead of what you told me when I first arrived here." She replied.

Dumbledore frowned and stayed silent for a while, so Isobel added :

"Sir, I'm doing this with or without your help, however it will be faster and less dangerous with your help."

The old man nodded in acknowledgement and resumed his thinking.

"You have already devised a plan, I trust? Do not mistake me, I am not agreeing, I just wish to know everything before making a decision." He said. "After all, if a version of me who knew you better had faith in you, who am I to refute that?"

Isobel smiled slightly, pressure slowly easing in her chest.

"Yes, sir. Not a plan exactly, but I've made lists of all that I remember. I thought I'd tell the Order everything, and we'd decide on a plan together."

"Hmm."

They descended into silence once more, Isobel just staring into space as Dumbledore frowned in thought. This lasted several minutes before the old man spoke up.

"And you'll do this whatever I say?"

"Yes." She replied firmly. "And just so you know, I've written everything that has happened that I would need to remember, just in case you decided to obliviate me to avoid taking the risk."

"Isobel!" Dumbledore gasped. "Who do you take me for?"

"Better safe than sorry, sir. And I know that you tend to do whatever you think is right for the greater good. That's not an insult, it's good to be willing to do anything for the right reasons, the only problem is that while you are wise, you don't have the right to decide what is good for the people. No one man does."

He gave a reluctant nod, accepting what she had said, and returned to his thinking.

Dumbledore sighed. "I must be honest, you raise good arguments, but the risk is still real. I will need more time to think on the situation."

The witch nodded once. "On Saturday I'll bring a few people who will be instrumental to the war. If you agree to help me in my mission, then you can take all of us to an Order meeting then. That leaves you two days to make a decision, will that do?"

The Headmaster pinched his lips at being given a time limit but nodded nonetheless. Isobel thanked him stoically, rose and left the office, at which point she finally allowed a smile to show on her face. He would accept, she was sure of it, and then all would be well. They'd win the war, kill Voldemort, and the people would slowly heal. With a sigh, she allowed the moment to pass, mentally getting ready to do what was left on her list until Saturday.

She skipped down the stairs, then turned left, going in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor dorms. She walked quickly down the corridors, descending lower and lower until she was finally in the dungeons, where she shifted into her wolf form. In this form she was lighter, and while her hearing was no better than her human form, her footsteps did not echo in the corridors. Isobel sped down the corridors, sticking to the shadows until she came across an alcove near the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. And then she waited.

She waited for perhaps an hour and a half, until _finally_ someone came out. Isobel's ears twitched when she smelt Regulus, and she quickly shifted back. Knowing he wouldn't be very inclined to follow her request if she dragged him into the alcove by the collar, she snapped her fingers to gain his attention. The boy stopped and cocked his head, before he caught sight of a tuft of white hair. He frowned and joined Isobel in the alcove after glancing around to make sure he was not being watched.

"Hatchet," he hissed. "what are you doing hiding here, exactly?"

"I need to talk to you and Snape. Can you go and get him please?" she whispered back.

He narrowed his eyes before turning and leaving abruptly, heading back towards his dorm. So far so good; the Slytherin seemed to be in a good mood. He returned shortly after with Severus in tow, who had a slight look of confusion in his eyes. His expression cleared up when he was shoved into the alcove and almost fell on top of the witch.

"Well... to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit, Hatchet?" Snape drawled after shooting Regulus a dirty look.

"I wanted to let you know that something big will be happening on Saturday and you should be there. Since you'll probably eat my intestines if I keep things from you," she huffed, making the boys raise an eyebrow in response. "you should know that we'll probably meeting the Order of the Phoenix and we'll be making plans to end the war."

"Excuse me?" was the common response.

Isobel sighed. "I know Black already joined, I don't know about you Snape, but I know that you will and I know that both of you will regret it in the future, and you'll both be instrumental to the Order."

"And how do you know this?" demanded Regulus.

"Well, you'll find that out on Saturday, won't you." The witch slyly replied. "Look, I know things, that's all I'll say for now. I know you won't regret it, and I only ask that you wait until after the meeting to decide whether or not you'll tell your Dark Lord all about me and my plan."

The Slytherins looked at her, having trouble processing her blunt way of speaking; usually they had to collect scraps of information people inadvertently left behind to learn anything worthwhile.

"Say we do come, what's in it for us?" asked Regulus.

"In the short term, information. In the long term, pride, freedom and probably fame, though that last one is optional." She immediately replied.

They looked at each other, communicating only with arched eyebrows and lip twitches, before they turned back to the Gryffindor.

"We'll think about it." Said Snape. "We admit we're curious, but we've already given our allegiance to the Dark Lord."

Isobel nodded once. "I understand. If you decide to come, meet me and a few others in front of Dumbleore's gargoyle after breakfast. Until then."

With a glance out of their hiding place, she quickly left and started back up to her common room. She was fairly confident that the two would accept her request as they had admitted curiosity and had not asked who would be accompanying them, but she was unsure. The Marauders sans Peter and Lily would definitely follow her, as not only did they trust her but they were also curious as to who exactly Isobel Hatchet was. She hoped everything turned out alright, but allowed the thoughts of death and doom and war to leave her mind as she approached Remus, sat at a table alone struggling to do his homework without notes.


	16. Getting Ready

The pair had done their homework off of the notes Isobel had taken after Remus had copied them, though pausing every so often when they got too caught up in a conversation to concentrate on their essays. Thy stayed together in their little corner of the common room for over three hours, talking, laughing and working, until Isobel remembered that she still needed to tell everyone about Saturday. She waited until Peter left, not wanting him to feel left out if she invited everyone to an event he wouldn't be able to attend in front of him, before gesturing to James, Sirius and Lily to join them in their private corner.

"Hey," she greeted. "I was wondering if you were busy on Saturday. There are things about me that you don't know, and I think it's time I told you."

She was subdued, as if sheepish at having kept secrets from them.

"We're not busy." James responded, slightly giddy at getting the answers he was searching for about his friend.

"Good. You should know, we'll probably meeting the Order of the Phoenix as well. Who I am... let's just say I can end the war. Hopefully." She basked in their smiles for a moment before continuing. "You should know that Regulus Black and Severus Snape will be coming with us, I don't want any trouble, all of you are more important than you realize in the fight against Voldemort, and all of you need the information that will be given to you on Saturday. Even Regulus and Snape."

"What!" James and Sirius exclaimed, while Remus and Lily's expressions had grown more sombre.

"They need to be there. I'm well aware that they're Death Eaters, but that will change."

Sirius snorted. "Right, clearly you don't know my brother." He spat.

"I actually know some aspects of him better than you, Sirius. You're so eager to find the evil in your family, you don't see the signs of goodness. In any case, I _know_ that your brother will one day turn against Voldemort, as will Snape." She responded firmly.

"What do you mean you know? How can you know?" questioned Remus with a frown on his face.

"You'll find out on Saturday."

With that, Isobel gathered her things and left their private bubble, leaving behind a group of bewildered students.

* * *

The next day was Friday, and after many hours of classes, Isobel was finally able to go over her notes again, making sure everything was perfect and that she had everything memorized for the next day's meeting. Before her lay several lists, spread out across the desk : one was the dates that members of the Order died on, another was the horcruxes and their location, another the dates and locations of major attacks by Death Eaters, the fourth was a list of Death Eaters she knew of, and the last was a number of changes that she had thought to give Dumbledore about the Order. The time-traveller wasn't so sure she would have use for the last one, but she couldn't deny that the Order was severely lacking in some aspects such as security; after all, one would have thought there would be oaths in place to prevent betrayal.

So oaths were one item on the list. Marks were another, like the Death Eaters but somewhere easier to hide like on the chest above the heart or something. It was a way to be identified, for one; Isobel thought that full members could have fully coloured phoenixes, while junior members such as the Marauders would have smaller silver phoenixes, and the colour would change when they left school. This was unimportant though, the main reason for the Marks were so if an Order member fell into an ambush, they could call for reinforcements quickly. The magic would be difficult, they would need to find a way to integrate a protean charm like the one Hermione had put on the DA coins into the tattoos, as well as a tracking charm that would activate when the protean charm did. But the Order was filled with brilliant wizards and witches, Dumbledore being one, Lily being another. If anyone could do it, it was them.

A secret way of communicating was another item on the list. Isobel thought that if they were well received – which she doubted they would be at first, but after learning everything the time-traveller knew and getting four illegal Animagi on their side, she hoped they'd be slightly more welcoming – the Marauders might be inclined to teach everyone how to hide their messages like they hid the Map, though perhaps without the insults. It would be a good idea to hide a message in a seemingly normal letter between friends. The Order already communicated with patroni, but that wasn't ideal if the receptor of the message wasn't alone, unless the message was in code or a different language.

But all of these ideas wouldn't even be proposed – at least not directly to the Order by her – if she was not well received. Most members would probably be happy that they finally had the knowledge to win the war, but there would probably be some who wouldn't like all these brilliant and able children coming to outshine them. If she didn't feel comfortable offering these improvements to the Order, Isobel would give them to Dumbledore in private, and let him decide what to do with her ideas.

The list of Death Eaters she would give to Moody, as she was well aware that many of them were not caught or even suspected until the Second War, such as Travers. This could be dangerous as quite a few of them had positions in the Ministry that would incline others to trust them at least partially – she knew for a fact that Jugson became an Auror, when though, she was unsure. Of course, an arrest couldn't happen just because she provided a senior Auror with a list, but enable the Order to keep an eye on more Death Eaters, without the latter group from finding out they had been discovered, or at least without them knowing how the Order knew of them.

As most of the members who had died had either been killed at home or ambushed in the street, the white haired witch hoped that her idea for Marks would prevent them, as they would be able to call for reinforcements without delay, which would arrive in under a minute. For Emmeline Vance, though, who had been killed by Voldemort himself, Isobel had no idea what to do. She hoped reinforcements would be enough, though perhaps she'd ask Dumbledore to join every group that Vance called as he seemed to be the only person alive in this time that could send the snake faced maniac fleeing. The Marks wouldn't be their only protection – especially since it wasn't even sure the idea would be accepted -, the girl would tell everyone the day or week that they would die in, exactly how they would die, and where they would be when they were attacked, so everyone knew to be careful on these missions. Larger groups per mission wouldn't hurt, either.

What scared Isobel the most though, was that once she started changing things, saving people and incapacitating Death Eaters, the future was uncertain to her. Perhaps if she saved someone who Voldemort was particularly interested in, he would go and slaughter a whole town in is rage, or bcome steadily obsessed with this person and personally kill everyone who stood in his way as he tried to get to them. Or he could become interested in her, and stop at nothing until he had captured her, intent on torturing her until she gave him her secrets. Isobel knew that she could withstand his torture, she had done it before, after all, and she had withstood her mother's – which was in many ways worse as it was more personal. As Bellatrix had told Harry at the Ministry, the cruciatus was powered by hate; Voldemort's hate was immense, but it was general. He hated Muggle-borns and Dumbledore, but he didn't hate Isobel personally, so his curse was slightly weaker than her mother's, who _did_ hate her personally and intensively.

So no, Voldemort's cruciatus did not worry her, rather the brainwashing or some other form of mind twisting that he had hinted to last time they had met.

Isobel decided not o linger on what would happen to her if she was caught and what would happen to the world if she was brainwashed into being more devoted to Riddle than Bellatrix was, instead turning back to the list of improvements she could offer the Order. She didn't know about this time, but in hers there were no lessons, no training, only meetings and arguments over patrols while they munched on some snacks. It would be useful if they trained more often and tried to learn knew things. She was sure Sirius ad James wouldn't mind teaching an Animagus class – though McGonagall may be more apt but she was already a teacher and probably didn't have time to organize more lessons – and Peter might be willing to teach Healing, unless there was an older full member of the Order that was just as good – she couldn't have all the younglings usurping powerful positions in the Order, the older members would never accept it. Plus, Peter was still on standby at the moment and would know nothing of the Order until Isobel was sure he wouldn't betray them – and Moody would probably be willing to practice dueling with everyone.

Isobel's musing and planning was interrupted when Remus sat own at her table with a huff. The witch raised her eyebrows at his tired demeanour, hardly noticing they were in the same private corner as the previous evening.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, packing up her papers so he wouldn't see.

"Sirius." The boy sighed.

"Ah. What did he do this time?"

"Got into a fight with his brother. Apparently the Slytherins didn't know we'd be attending tomorrow's meeting. What are you doing?" he asked, ignoring her muttered curse.

"Nothing, just getting my plans together for tomorrow." She replied with a sly smile as his eyes shone with curiosity.

"Still refusing to say anything?"

"Yep! You'll find out tomorrow." She smiled.

"At least tell me what to expect!"

Isobel's eyes grew slightly sad and fearful. "Expect to have your mind blown, find out all of my secrets, maybe be angry with me a bit." She sighed. "Just expect to have a load of battle hardened witches and wizards to look at you suspiciously and as if you're five years old, expect most if not all of your secrets to come out, and expect a lot of planning."

"My secrets?" he asked warily.

"Well, not yours per say, I'll try and keep the werewolf thing hidden, but I think we'll probably have to soften them up with the knowledge that they'd be accepting at least three illegal Animagi into their midst."

Remus must have decided that she was giving him more questions rather than answers because he fell silent, though he still had a look of curiosity and confusion in his eyes. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, the werewolf bent down to get his homework out of his bag, his actions copied by Isobel.

He watched her secretly as she put a strand of white hair behind her ears, eyes darting across a page of her notes, sometimes frowning when she had trouble reading her handwriting. He noticed how at one point her ear twitched when the portrait hole opened, letting someone inside. Her fingers twitched too – probably itching to get a hold of her wand – until Sirius' sent reached them and she relaxed, returning to her reading. Remus mused that she must have been in more than one battle, the one she had escaped from and landed right on their food almost two months ago, if she had the reflex to reach for her wand whenever someone entered the room or keep her senses open to her surroundings even when reading. She really did intrigue him, though he paid more attention to her and her habits since the surprise of her being an Animagus. And a wolf at that!

He was still staring at her when her yellow eyes snapped to his and she raised one eyebrow at him. Remus only noticed the small scar that cut across that eyebrow before he ducked his head back down, sticking his eyes to his notes as if with a sticking charm as she let out a huff of laughter, making him blush.

"Alright, mates!" they heard, turning their heads towards Sirius who was striding towards them. "Oh, doing homework, looks fun. Hey Isobel, I've got a bone to pick with you!"

He stood there, stern expression on his face and hands on his hips as Isobel leaned bac into her chair, cleared the hair from her face, and fixed him with a bored and expectant look.

"Why did you not tell the Slytherins we'd be there tomorrow? Hell, why didn't you tell _me_ you didn't tell them? I looked like a right arse!" Sirius exclaimed dramatically.

"You hardly need my help to look like an arse, Sirius. And to answer you question, I must have overestimated your reluctance to talk to the 'slimy snakes'. Or maybe I overestimated your intelligence." She replied, taking on a hard look in her eyes. "I had thought it would be obvious not to go round spreading that you're going to attend a secret meeting with a secret Order that doesn't officially exist."

Sirius didn't even look sheepish, he simply rolled his eyes and replied : "I'm not spreading it round! I only talked to Regulus, making sure we were alone the whole time."

"Good, maybe all hope isn't lost after all." She replied sardonically. "Now if you're done whingeing, either go away or join us, we're a bit busy here."

And she returned her attention to her homework, ignoring Sirius' shocked look. He huffed as he went to get a chair, collapsing into it next to Remus.

"She hates me, Moony!" he moaned loudly.

"No, but you'll hate me once I punch you in the face for not shutting up." She retorted, not lifting her eyes from the piece of parchment she had started to write on as Sirius gasped and clutched his chest. It seemed he had heeded her warning though as he left to go sit with Peter, who had just gotten back from helping Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital wing.

Isobel and Remus were soon joined by Lily, who whispered a greeting and only got two hums in reply as she started getting her homework out too. After that, the three worked in silence, occasionally asking a question they couldn't figure out the answer to alone, before going to bed around eleven.

Isobel stayed awake later though, thoughts whirling through her head at the prospect of tomorrow, all the information she needed going through her mind one last time before she finally succumbed to a very unrestful night's sleep.


	17. Step Two : The Truth

**Here's the meeting! It's a bit anticlimactic, I had to separate it into two (maybe even three) chapters or it would have been too long. Please don't forget to review.**

* * *

Isobel ate breakfast in silence, trying to get into that state of inner void that she had perfected so long ago. This was the state she was in for almost the whole war, the state that prevented her from collapsing to her knees in grief like others when people she knew or loved died. It was the state of mind that allowed her to keep going, nothing phasing her, not caring about anything, just concentrating on what she was doing and what she had to do. She'd perfected this mental state before even befriending Harry and going on crazy adventures with him, while she was still with her mother who enjoyed watching her suffer. This mental state had allowed her to simply ignore the fact that her mother hated her, ignore the beatings and curses sent her way by the woman who should have loved her the most.

So she ate in silence, a blank look on her face as she ignored her nerves and the importance on today's meeting. She was emotionless. The others, however, seemed even more giddy than usual, all whispering to each other, speculating on what would happen and what they would learn and what the Order would be like and... just a never-ending stream of questions and speculations.

She finished her plate of English Breakfast and turned to her friends, only to find them staring at her, Sirius and James bouncing slightly in their seats. She rolled her eyes and rose, quickly followed by the others, and started to leave.

"It's not fair." She heard. "Why can't I go?"

It was Peter. She thought that the boy had come very far in the time she had been here, but it still wasn't enough. She needed to be sure, and she had no qualms hurting his feelings if it meant saving the lives of James, Lily and Sirius.

"Don't worry, Peter." She replied. "You'll find out soon enough what this is about, you just have to wait a bit longer. Bye, don't get into too much trouble!"

And with that, she left, those behind her hesitating before following her out of the Great Hall and down the corridor.

"You never actually said _why_ he couldn't come." Said Sirius.

"You'll find out later."

She really hoped that the Marauders wouldn't kill Peter hen they came back. She didn't expect them to take the news of his future betrayal well, but they had to remember that it was in the future, and she was working on it. A hint of sadness was felt in her chest, but it was dulled, hardly noticeable compared to when she wasn't in her emotionless state; the only thing she could feel as strongly as usually was anger, though why was a mystery.

Her stride never faltered or slowed, and she walked with her head held high through the school. She was well aware that the others were intimidated by her change of behaviour, but she couldn't afford to be a bumbling mess of sweaty nerves just to reassure them. She let out a small smile of satisfaction as they neared the gargoyle and saw Regulus and Snape there waiting.

"Morning. So you've decided to come and see what all the commotion and secrecy is about?" she greeted, and only received nods in response. "Great. I trust you haven't told _anyone_ about this meeting?"

"No, Hatchet, we haven't told the Dark Lord, now let's get going!" Regulus drawled.

Isobel nodded once, then stepped forward and gave the password, watching impassively as the gargoyle slid to the side. She then led the group up the stairs and into the Headmaster's office once he had called them in.

"Good morning students. I trust you've had a good year so far?" the old man greeted, eyes lingering on the two Slytherin boys.

A chorus of "Yes, sir"s sounded ad he turned his attention to the white haired Animagus.

"Isobel, I have thought hard about what you said to me." He said. "If you are confident you can do what you say, then it will be my pleasure to help you, on the condition, of course, that you tell me everything before you do it. It is always better to have a second opinion, I say."

"Of coure, sir." Isobel responded, a great smile on her face. "I wouldn't expect anything less. You are still the Leader of the Light, I won't be usurping that place."

Dumbledore chuckled at the title. "Yes well, thank you for that. The meeting will commence soon, I have caked in all of the Order for this. Before we leave, are you sure these are the students you want to bring with you?" he asked, eyes lingering once again on the Slytherins.

"Yes, sir, I trust every one of them with this, even though some have made premature choices, I know they'll grow to regret it. I'm only bringing that day closer by inviting them along."

"Very well. And what of Mister Pettigrew? Was he unavailable?"

"I didn't invite him, sir. You'll understand my reasoning later." Isobel finished firmly.

The Headmaster simply nodded, then left to get the portkey they would be taken to the secret lair of a secret resistance, and Isobel turned to look at the group behind her, a stoic expression on her face.

Regulus and Snape seemed confused as to why the witch would trust them, as they had already admitted to having accepted the Dark Mark, and she noticed that Snape was studiously avoiding Lily's eyes, who was looking at him with a mixture of hope and happiness. Sirius was bouncing on his feet, as was James – though slightly more discreetly – and Remus was looking around the room at all the weird trinkets and books in wonder.

Dumbledore cane back, holding a length of rope, and told everyone to grab hold, as it would be leaving within the minute. As she followed his instructions, Isobel remembered something.

"Oh Professor! Here, these are some ideas that might help the Order, you can read it after the meeting and decide what you think of it then." She said, handing him a folded piece of parchment that she had extracted from her back pocket. He only had time to dip his head in acknowledgement before the rope glowed blue and they were whisked away.

They landed in a heap, Dumbledore, Sirius and Regulus the only ones who managed to stay on their feet. The latter two turned to look down at the others struggling on the floor and raised an identical eyebrow at exactly the same time while Dumbledore simply chuckled. Isobel sent a glare Sirius' way, mentally warning him that teasing her would not be good for his health as she got up, ears twitching and eyes darting around the new place to find any dangers; it was a reflex she had developed while on the run with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"I think you should stay here while I greet the Order and make sure everyone is present, then I'll call you in." Said Dumbledore, waiting for Isobel's nod before he left the room through a wooden door. When it opened, they heard a slight mumbling, sign of many people talking quietly among each other. While he was gone, everyone took the time to truly take in the room. It was simple, with wooden floors and walls and furniture made of a slightly darker and more polished wood. This was what Isobel would imagine the Shrieking Shack looked like when it was relatively new.

The wolf Animagus strained her ears to hear through the door and into the next room, where Dumbledore was talking to the Order.

"... we have some guests with us today, one of which is a young woman who has knowledge and abilities beyond us. She has information that will help in our cause, and has kindly agreed to share it with us..."

Isobel snorted, drawing weird looks from those who didn't know about her Animagus abilities. He was talking as if he was the one who had asked her to come in and she had reluctantly accepted, when in reality it was the opposite. She basically had to threaten to end the war and fight Voldemort without his knowing before he agreed.

They didn't have long to wait before Dumbledore came back, eyes twinkling and invited them to enter. The second room was much larger than the first, but similarly decorated. In the middle was a large table at which sat thirty or so people, all looking at her curiously. She recognised Frank and Alice Longbottom, who seemed to have graduated the year before, as well as Marlene McKinnon and Emmeline Vance, who seemed slightly older, maybe by a year or two. Moody was there, staring at her suspiciously, as was Arthur Weasley, though he had a much more jovial expression on his face. McGonagall was there, and she was staring at them all with fury in her eyes, apparently not happy that a bunch of students had come to an Order meeting.

She wasn't the only one that noticed that they were all students, as someone called out :

"Oi, Dumbledore, what's a bunch of kids doing here?"

A murmur of agreement rose among the older members, thought he younger ones just rolled their eyes at them.

"They're here because I asked them to be, sir." Replied Isobel coolly. "They all need to hear the information I have too."

"And who are you?"

"Isobel Hatchet, and you must be Benjy Fenwick, yes?" his look of surprise at her knowing his name answered that question, so she moved on. "You should go sit down." She said to the students behind her.

They all followed her sugestion without hesitation, smiling at the younger members that they had known for a few years in school. Only Isobel and Dumbledore now remained at the head of the table, the first wearing an unreadable expression on her face as she matched Moody's suspicious stare without blinking.

"They're Slytherins, aren't they?" asked Frank, earning a glare from the two boys mentioned.

"They are, but as I said, they all need to hear my information."

"And what is your information?" growled Moody. "Get on with it, lassie."

"Well," Isobel huffed. "to put it bluntly, I'm from twenty years into the future and I know how to defeat Voldemort."


End file.
